L'oubli
by naucika
Summary: Oneshot épilogue d'une série nommée "Life, Death and Rebirth" Treize ans se sont écoulés, et Ley décide de partir à l'aventure. Une nuit, les hurlements d'une fille le réveillent : celle-ci se fait attaquer par une étrange créature aux cheveux argentés.


Petite One-shot :

ONE-SHOT FINALE : Quatrième étape de "Life, Death and Rebirth"

L'OUBLI

Disclaimer : Oyez oyez…TOUS les personnages de cette fanfiction sont à leurs propriétaires. Autrement dis, tout personnage d'FF est à Square Enix, tout personnage que vous ne connaissez pas avec des noms bizarres est à moi Tout autant que l'univers d'FF7 appartient à SE, tout autant que notre monde nous appartient (--' j'suis vachement logique, hein ? Digne d'une philosophe vous ne croyez pas ?)

Avant-propos : TRES IMPORTANT : Je tiens à préciser, avant que vous commenciez à lire, cette oneshot est la dernière partie d'une série nommée « Life, Death and Rebirth » regroupant les histoires ci-dessous :

Le prologue : « The End of the Death and Tears » (Une one-shot très longue)

La première partie de l'histoire : "Les rêves des XIII tatoués »

La seconde partie de l'histoire : « Entre Enfer et Paradis »

Voici donc l'épilogue de l'histoire, avec quelques anciens personnages, quelques nouveaux. Il s'agit donc d'une One-shot (plutôt courte cette fois-ci)….(édit de l'auteur après avoir fini d'écrire l'oneshot : erreur – plus longue…mes excuses….), et si vous la lisez sans avoir lu les histoires précédentes, vous ne comprendrez RIEN !

Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton nommé « review » en bas de la page…ça fait toujours TRES plaisir à l'auteur Oo sisi, j'vous promets !

_L'épilogue : L'oubli_

Il se souvenait encore. Cette fois là, il avait été sûr de lui, et il s'était dressé contre l'autorité de son frère. Il avait pris sa décision, ne lui donnant pas le choix. Après tout, il avait dix-neuf ans, il était majeur, et s'il voulait partir vers l'inconnu, il le pouvait.

C'était sans doute ça le problème.

L'inconnu.

La respiration haletante, une gigantesque faux dans la main droite, il se tenait face à ce monstre énorme, sorti de nul part. Et lui, le pauvre idiot, il était placé entre cette chose et la fille qui criait, l'épaule en sang.

L'inconnu…étrange phénomène qui nous engage à ne rien connaître du danger auquel nous sommes réellement exposés.

Il en faisait pour la première fois de sa vie l'amère constatation…

--

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Mideel :

« Ley, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu fais debout à deux heures du matin, avec tes affaires, comme si tu allais partir de la maison ? »

Son sac de voyage sur le dos, la clef des champs dans une main, son arme dans l'autre, le jeune homme de dix-sept ans se raidit en entendant la voix de son frère dans le couloir sombre que seuls les faibles rayons de lune éclairaient.

Son frère de trente ans se tenait sur le palier de sa chambre, là où lui et sa femme dormaient en temps normal. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur la nuque, alors que ses deux yeux verts perçants le fixaient, sans scier un seul instant.

Ley se sentit mal. Il avait décidé de vivre sa vie, après quelques longs mois de réflexion, et voici que le jour où il souhaitait partir, il se faisait coincer par son tuteur.

Oui, son tuteur était son frère. Ou, pour être plus exact, il considérait cet homme comme son frère, étant donné qu'il avait été le seul et l'unique à s'occuper de lui à la mort de ses parents. Cela remontait à plus de treize ans. Ley avait six ans. Il se souvenait peu de cette période floue, et depuis, il avait grandi et changé.

Ses cheveux châtains cachaient un peu ses deux yeux à la couleur étrange, se situant entre le bleu et le vert. Le long de sa joue droite, une longue rose était tatouée, partant du coin de l'œil jusqu'à la mâchoire. Son cou, quant à lui, était entouré par le tatouage d'un serpent, comme s'il l'étranglait.

Plus que les tatouages, une étrange cicatrice restait apparente le long de sa nuque. Un chiffre romain. Le VI. Un chiffre lourd en souvenirs.

Et lui, le pauvre idiot, il se tenait devant son frère, incapable de réagir. Ce dernier lui fit signe, sans un bruit, de le suivre dehors. Il ne chercha pas à fuir. Il savait que son frère ne voulait pas réveiller sa fille.

La douceur de l'été à Mideel était là. La brise était agréable, même en pleine nuit. Les deux frères s'étaient retrouvés sur la terrasse de la maison.

« Alors ? Tu me donnes une explication valable ?

-Je m'en vais. » fit tout simplement Ley, d'un naturel très calme.

Son frère soupira. Visiblement, il était tué par la fatigue. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été du matin de toute façon. Le fait de se réveiller en pleine nuit était pour lui un grand effort, un exploit extraordinaire, digne d'un héros.

« Bien. Et tu comptes faire quoi, en t'en allant ?

-Voir le monde, les autres, des dangers, des moments forts, des joies, des tristesses aussi. Quelque chose d'inconnu.

-Je disais ça à ton âge, ça ne m'a rien apporté de bon.

-Je suis ce que tu considères comme _rien de bon_ ? » grogna la voix d'une femme qui baillait à moitié.

Le frère de Ley sursauta et se retourna vers la nouvelle venue. Sa femme. Elle avait de très longs cheveux argentés. Ley avait pour elle beaucoup de respect, car elle était la seule à s'avoir mener son frère par le bout du nez.

« Je ne parlais pas de toi. Je pensais simplement pas que j'allais vivre tout cela. J'étais un peu…naïf finalement. Tu imagines le nombre de fois où on aurait pu mourir ? » commenta le brun.

Le frère de Ley se tut aussitôt, comprenant que ses propos avaient été plus que déplacés, surtout envers sa femme. Avec le temps, Ley avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas rire avec la mort en parlant à ses deux là. C'était quelque chose qui les tenait à cœur, comme s'ils avaient été blessés par leurs passés. Le même passé que lui, d'ailleurs. Ley se doutait bien que la mort de ses parents étaient liés aux événements vécus par son frère et sa belle-sœur.

« Je…peux prendre la poudre d'escampette ? »

Son frère ouvrit la bouche pour le réprimander, mais se stoppa, se mordant les lèvres. Après un long silence, où il semblait balancer d'un pied à l'autre, il abdiqua :

« T'as dix-neuf ans, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

C'était plutôt un oui contrarié qu'il donnait. Ley eut un sourire, et s'enfuit en courant de la maison, sous les regards de ses tuteurs.

Il partait enfin pour l'aventure. Celle dont il avait toujours rêvée. Découvrir le monde, et bien d'autres choses. Vivre aussi des moments insolites.

« Et donne nous de tes nouvelles, idiot de gamin ! » hurla son frère, au loin.

« Promis ! »

--

De Mideel, le jeune homme s'était rendu à Wutai, par bateau, toujours son sac sur le dos. C'était une étrange ville qui se trouvait à l'Est de la sienne. L'architecture était différente des autres connues. L'endroit lui inspirait calme et sérénité.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son départ. Il dormait dans une tente, à l'extérieur de la ville. Le jour, il partait visiter les montagnes, le mont Da Chao en particulier, les bars, les temples.

Il découvrait petit à petit un autre monde, totalement différent que son petit village dans la forêt.

--

Allongé de tout son long dans sa petite tente, Ley lisait tranquillement un livre. Il avait continué son périple jusqu'au continent de l'Ouest. Il se trouvait à mi-chemin entre Nibelheim et Canyon Cosmos, non loin de la rivière qui séparait les deux grandes villes. En quelques semaines, il s'était amusé à déambuler dans le village fusée et la ville fantôme. Beaucoup de surprises l'avaient désarçonné lors de son début de périple. Pour commencer, il ne s'était jamais attendu à voir un musée au village fusée, présenté par un vieux pilote qui radotait sans cesse. Il devait avoir dans les soixante, voir soixante-dix ans. Highwind de son nom. A lui seul, il était une antiquité vivante. D'après les rumeurs, il était un célèbre pilote de la guerre contre Sephiroth. Tout le monde diabolisait ce première classe, alors qu'à Mideel, on en faisait une victime de Jenova et d'Hojo.

Une nouvelle rumeur pourtant avait circulé ces dernières années comme quoi la fille de Sephiroth avait sauvé le monde d'Hojo, mais rien n'avait été prouvé. Cela faisait rire Ley, toutes ces rumeurs. Impossible de savoir ce qui était vrai, et ce qui était sorti de l'imagination.

Le jeune homme était quelqu'un de très calme, dans la majeure partie du temps. A vrai dire, il perdait toujours les pédales face à des situations auxquelles il ne trouvait aucune solution. Cela lui arrivait régulièrement avec la femme de son frère. En plus de savoir mener son mari comme elle le voulait (bien que parfois, les rôles étaient inversés, son frère étant aussi quelqu'un au caractère très étrange), elle arrivait aussi à en faire de même avec Ley. C'était une femme bien, qui veillait toujours à leurs bien-êtres à Ley, et à leur fille.

Toujours était-il que Ley n'arrivait jamais à garder son calme avec cette femme, lorsque tous deux étaient en conflit.

C'était un homme étrange au final. Il paraissait froid au premier abord (son frère était toujours de marbre, et il avait essayé de prendre exemple sur lui), et intimidait quiconque il rencontrait, avec ses tatouages. Mais il aimait être ainsi. Seuls ceux qui avaient réellement envie de le connaître pouvaient voir son véritable aspect : le IV était quelqu'un de protecteur, mais d'un peu trop curieux aussi.

Le nez dans un bouquin touristique du Canyon Cosmos, en train d'apprendre que les derniers représentant d'une espèce de loup (du moins, sorte de félin canidé, personne n'avait sût réellement) rouge intelligent y résidaient. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Ley.

« Tiens, je vais aller voir Red XIII ! »

Il feuilletait les pages de son livre lorsqu'un cri perçant déchira l'ambiance nocturne. Ce n'était pas un cri habituel. Pas celui d'un loup de Nibelheim en tout cas, pas plus qu'une chouette en train de chasser.

Non, c'était un cri humain. D'une femme, qui plus est.

Ley se releva de son sac de couchage en sursaut, manquant de se prendre le plafond de la tente en toile en pleine tête. D'un geste rapide, il ouvrit le zip de son abris de fortune, et s'engouffra dans la nuit noire. La lune était à son quart, ne l'aidait que peu à se situer. D'une main, il attrapa sa lampe torche, de l'autre, une énorme faux, son arme de prédilection depuis toujours.

Il avait piqué sa tente non loin de la rivière. Il voyait la lune refléter à la surface de l'eau, au loin. Une forêt la bordait quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

Un silence total s'installa. Plus un bruit. Pas même un cri. Dans le froid de la nuit, Ley hurla :

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Aussitôt, un cri s'éleva, perçant, lui crevant les tympans.

« A L'AIDE !! »

L'échine du jeune homme se glaça. On hurlait à la mort. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Ley accourut vers la provenance du cri. En quelques secondes, il tomba face à face à une ombre noire. Cela ressemblait à un humain, visiblement. Il en déduit qu'il s'agissait de la personne en difficulté, et braqua sa lampe torche dessus.

La lumière artificielle éclaira alors une jeune fille. Elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Habillée que d'une unique chemisette d'été, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, et du sang carmin coulait sur son épaule droite.

« Ca…va ? »

Pas le temps d'une réponse. Ley fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter quelque chose qui s'abattait derrière lui. Un bras immense, gluant.

La respiration haletante, il se retourna, sa faux en main, entre ce monstre étrange et cette fille blessée.

Jamais il n'avait vu de pareille créature. C'était un corps de femme qui se modulait à sa guise. Sur sa poitrine se trouvaient plusieurs points lumineux qu'il compta au nombre de douze. Elle le fixait, silencieuse. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Elle avait de très longs cheveux argentés, une peau presque bleue. Etrange. Ce qui le marqua sans doute le plus, ce fut le symbole sur son ventre. Un cercle formé de différents chiffres écrits dans une ancienne langue. Comme une horloge. Sauf qu'en son centre, se trouvait en supplément le chiffre XIII.

La vieille cicatrice de Ley le brûla soudain. Il lâcha la lampe et porta sa main gauche jusqu'à sa nuque.

L'idiot. Il ne voyait plus rien, à cause de ce maudit réflexe. Des bruits étranges s'élevèrent. Il reprit la lampe et illumina les environs.

Plus rien. Il n'y avait plus que la jeune fille et lui. Le monstre étrange avait disparu. La douleur aussi d'ailleurs.

« C'était quoi, ça ? »

Surpris, incapable d'agir sur le coup, il se retourna lentement vers la blessée. Cette dernière était allongée sur le sol, évanouie. Sans doute ne supportait-elle pas la douleur.

Rangeant sa faux sans rien dire, il l'attrapa dans ses bras, et revint jusqu'à sa tente. Il devait la soigner au plus vite…

Lendemain matin :

L'aube se levait, illuminant de ses faibles rayons la grande plaine de Nibelheim. Non loin de la rivière, la tente d'un jeune aventurier en herbe était plantée.

Ley était assis sur un vieux rondin de bois, à moitié en décomposition. En quelques jours, les fourmis et autres bestioles en feraient leurs affaires. Dans une petite casserole simple, le jeune homme faisait cuir de la nourriture, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un vienne troubler la quiétude du matin. Il avait veillé toute la fin de la nuit, pour être certain que le monstre ne reviendrait pas. Ce fut, heureusement pour lui, pas le cas. Tout avait été calme…jusqu'à cet instant.

Des bruits dans son dos, venant de la petite tente, lui firent deviner que le « trésor » qu'il avait découvert la nuit précédente, s'était réveillé. Des bruissements de vêtements contre le sac de couchage. Elle se levait. Pas plus de deux secondes plus tard, une petite tête brune se dégagea de l'ouverture, les yeux perdus et hagards. Elle le fixa longtemps, sans rien dire. Ses cheveux avaient une coupe étrange. Comme une crinière de lion, ils étaient coupés à différentes hauteurs, créant des pics permanents. Elle avait des jolis yeux bleus, presque gris. Cela dépendait de la provenance du soleil.

Un détail avait sauté aux yeux de Ley dès l'instant où il l'avait ramenée la nuit précédente dans la tente : à son cou, se trouvait un pendentif étrange. Une sphère métallique, qui cachait quelque chose à l'intérieur.

Cette fois-ci, le pendentif se ballottait au gré du vent, alors que la jeune fille le scrutait toujours. Et comme elle ne disait toujours rien, Ley tenta de communiquer.

« Coucou, Miss. Ca va mieux ? »

La réponse fut immédiate. La blessée poussa un cri de frayeur, et se réfugia dans la tente, apeurée.

« Je…fais si peur que ça ? » se demanda Ley à lui-même en ouvrant le zip de son abri.

Il passa la tête par l'ouverture, et retrouva la jeune fille cachée sous le sac de couchage.

« Eh, ça va ? J'vais pas te manger tu sais ? Ton épaule va mieux ? »

Une masse brune émergea doucement du sac de couchage, timidement. Ley la vit scruter son épaule, comme étonnée d'être blessée. Il avait bandé sa blessure, après avoir utilisé un peu du sort de soin pour cicatriser.

« Un drôle de monstre t'a attaqué hier soir, tu t'en souviens ? Il faisait nuit.

-…ce…c'était…un rêve… » justifia la jeune fille, comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

Ley eut un mouvement de tête négatif qui fit plonger aussitôt la jeune femme sous sa couette. Il toucha légèrement la blessure, ravivant sans doute la douleur, et elle cria sous la surprise.

« Aie ! Ca fait mal !

-C'était un rêve alors ?

-Mais…mais les monstres n'existent pas ! Et d'abord, qui êtes vous ? Où est-ce que je suis ? »

Les sourcils du VI se froncèrent. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Ben, si. Les monstres existent, et ça, depuis toujours. L'aube des temps.

-Vos blagues ne sont pas drôles ! Les monstres n'existent pas !

-Tu veux une preuve ? »

Il força la jeune fille à sortir de la tente, l'entraînant dehors. Habillée seulement de sa chemisette, elle fut obligée de le suivre jusqu'à la grande plaine. Les yeux grands ouverts, ébahie devant le paysage, elle ne parvint pas à faire lâcher Ley. Se débattant comme elle le pouvait, elle se stoppa enfin net lorsque le jeune homme lui montra quelque chose tout près.

« Que…que…qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ca avait de grandes oreilles (sûrement pour mieux l'écouter), de grands yeux (sûrement pour mieux la voir) et surtout, ça avait de très grandes dents…sûrement pour la manger.

Un loup, immense et affamé. Les loups n'attaquaient pas les hommes pourtant, elle ne comprit pas. D'ailleurs, les loups n'étaient pas violets.

Elle recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle aperçut sur le côté une chouette gigantesque, aux côtés du loups au pelage violet.

« KYYAA A L'AIDE !! »

Sans demander son reste, elle se cacha derrière Ley, effrayée. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas pourtant les pires des monstres.

« T'as jamais vu de monstres de ta vie ? Tu n'es jamais sortie de chez toi ou quoi ? Même dans les bouquins ?

-Y A PAS DE MONSTRES CHEZ MOI !! COMMENT TU FAIS POUR ÊTRE AUSSI CALME ?!

-Ils ne sont pas bien dangereux. Au pire, un p'tit coup de materia feu et on en parle plus.

-Matéria feu ? »

Cette fille devait vraiment sortir d'un endroit paumé, encore pire que Mideel. Ley haussa les épaules, et au même instant, il fit apparaître une boule de feu dans ses mains pour la lancer contre les deux monstres, qui disparurent aussitôt, consommé par les flammes.

« … que…qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?!

-Ben, je les ai tués ?

-Mais…enfin…je veux dire…la…la boule de feu…t'as…t'as fais ça comment ?

- Dis-moi, tu viens d'où, la miss ? »

Accrochée à lui, tremblante, elle croisa son regard.

« La question serait plutôt, où je suis ? » rectifia-t-elle.

« Ben, entre Nibelheim et Canyon Cosmos.

-Pardon ?

-Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu ne connais pas ?

-C'est dans quelle région ça ?

-Ben là, on est dans les plaines de Nibel.

-Heu…laisse moi reformuler. Dans quel pays on est ?

-Pays ? Tu es sure que tu vas bien ? Tu viens d'où ?

-…je me demande. »

La tête entre ses mains, la fille lâcha prise, s'éloignant un peu de Ley. Elle était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Ley soupira, et finalement l'attrapa par la main pour la reconduire jusqu'à leur abri. Le contact fut court, car à l'instant même où il l'attrapa, elle le fit lâcher prise en reculant.

« Ca va ?

- LAISSE-MOI ! »

Elle fit un pas de plus en arrière. Inquiet, il retendit la main, mais elle s'enfuit à nouveau en reculant.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-JE NE TE CONNAIS PAS. LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !

-Oh. Et tu comptes te débrouiller toute seule ?

-Pas avec l'aide d'un parfait inconnu en tout cas. »

Ley soupira. Il n'y pouvait rien après tout. Cette fille semblait perdue, et il était vrai qu'elle ne connaissait ni qui il était, ni ses intentions. Il allait cependant essayer de la raisonner sur le fait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire toute seule puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas les dangers de l'endroit, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la fille s'enfuyait en courant jusqu'à la forêt la plus proche.

« EH ! REVIENS ! C'EST DANGEREUX LA-BAS ! »

Trop tard. Elle venait de disparaître dans les taillis. Il eut un long soupir. Elle était difficile à cerner. Et surtout, elle semblait avoir peur de tout.

« Je ne lui donne pas dix minutes. »

Elle courrait à ne plus en avoir de souffle. Jamais elle n'avait fais face à une pareille situation. Aucun repère, perdue. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Des monstres, un monde inconnu, des gens étranges.

Des monstres, bordel ! Ca n'existe pas.

« Merde. »

Elle se stoppa. Elle se trouvait dans une clairière, au beau milieu de la forêt. Les branches des arbres bougeaient au rythme du vent. C'était un vent frais, presque froid. La chair de poule gagna la jeune fille.

Un bruit derrière elle l'a fit retournée, en sursaut. Rien. Juste des buissons couverts de baies en tout genre. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait faim. Elle s'approcha donc de la découverte, le ventre criant famine.

Un cri sortit de sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas lorsqu'un loup surgit des fourrés, les babines retroussées, prêt à attaquer la pauvre et chevrotante victime qu'il venait de trouver, sans aucune défense.

Elle ferma les yeux, criant de tous ses poumons. Elle n'entendit qu'un étrange bruit, et puis plus rien. De l'eau venait de légèrement l'éclabousser.

Après quelques secondes les yeux clos, et sans bouger, elle se dit qu'il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'eau. L'eau n'avait pas cette odeur de mort. L'eau n'était pas non plus visqueuse.

Un œil après l'autre, elle retrouva la vue, écartant légèrement ses mains qu'elle avait passées sur ses paupières.

L'homme qui l'avait sauvé plus tôt était une fois de plus là. Elle se souvint alors vaguement d'avoir déjà vu cette scène.

C'était ça. Lors de son cauchemar avec cette femme étrange qui la poursuivait, et qui l'avait blessée, elle se souvenait d'une ombre entre elle et le monstre, juste avant de s'évanouir. Un homme avec un serpent autour du coup.

Et il était encore là. Une énorme faux dans les mains, tachées d'un liquide carmin. Ce même liquide qui colorait une partie de sa robe, et gouttait sur son visage et ses mains. Non loin, le cadavre du loup gisait, inerte. Le jeune homme sembla dégoûté par le liquide qui se répandait, et le corps inanimé de la bête partit dans les flammes, comme les monstres, dix minutes auparavant.

Il tourna son visage vers elle, la mine inquiète. Il s'accroupit pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Il avait deux beaux yeux verts qui l'hypnotisaient. Elle avait déjà vu ce vert quelque part, mais où ?

La voix de l'homme la réveilla :

« Onze minutes et quarante-trois secondes. Bon, okai, tu as dépassé les dix minutes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…racontes ?

-Rien, un p'tit pari intérieur. Cette fois, tu me suis ? Ou tu attends de tomber sur une autre bestiole assoiffée de sang, pour enfin te rendre compte que tu ne peux rien faire toute seule, sans argent, ni arme, ni à manger, ni de quoi dormir ?

-Je…j'ai de l'argent ! Je…

-Tu parles de la petite bourse que j'ai récupérée sur toi l'autre soir ? Je l'ai laissée dans la tente. Tu viens ? »

Il fit signe de le suivre, après avoir tourné le dos pour se diriger jusqu'à la sortie.

Elle ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois. Elle courut jusqu'à lui, et lui attrapa le bras violemment pour qu'il la regarde.

« Je…s'il te plait !

-Hum ?

-Je…je veux…je veux que tu sois mon garde du corps !

-Pardon ?! »

Il manqua de s'étouffer. Elle reprit aussitôt.

« Tu as une arme. Tu connais l'endroit et tu sais te battre. Je veux que tu sois mon garde du corps ! Je te payerai ! Mais…s'il te plait…aide-moi. »

Le jeune homme aux tatouages ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire. Il lui ébouriffa la tignasse brune.

« D'accord, mais d'abord, tu vas aller faire un tour dans la rivière. Je suis désolé, mais tu es couverte de sang. Tu le sais ?

-Du…sang ? KYA !! »

Reprenant ses esprits, elle essaya d'éliminer le liquide étrange qui restait imprégné sur ses mains et son visage. Sa robe venait de virer du blanc au rouge. Et son teint du rose au pâle. Il la traîna alors par la main en dehors de la forêt, et la conduisit jusqu'au bras de rivière qui était le plus proche de la tente…

Plus tard :

« C'est bon ?

-Non. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de piranhas ou des bêtes étranges dans l'eau ?

-Si, pourquoi ?

-JE RENTRE PAS LA-DEDANS !

-EH ! On se calme, l'hystérique ! »

Ley se retourna finalement vers la petite brune. Ils étaient près de l'eau. Elle était toujours couverte de sang, mais était terrorisée à l'idée d'entrer dans l'eau de la rivière, pleine de monstres. Ley s'était retourné pour qu'elle puisse rentrer dans l'eau afin de se laver. Rien n'y fit, elle restait effrayée par tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Dis moi, tu es toujours aussi apeurée par les choses ?

-Non. Juste des choses que je ne connais pas.

-Tu n'a vraiment jamais vu de monstres ?

-Jamais. »

Il soupira. Pas étonnant dans ce cas qu'elle ait une peur panique de ce qui l'entourait. Il se demandait quand même comment elle avait atterri ici.

Il se résigna à poser les questions ensuite. Il lui avait passé des vêtements à lui, jusqu'à la prochaine ville en tout cas.

« Tu ne porteras ces vêtements que dans l'unique condition où tu retires ce sang. A toi de choisir. Soit tu restes couverte de sang, tant pis pour toi. Soit tu te laves dans cette fichue rivière, et tu as de bons vêtements propres, pas tâchés. Tu choisis quelle option ?

-Mais…si je me fais attaquer ?

-Rah bon sang, tu es impossible ! »

Dans un sens, elle lui faisait penser à sa belle-sœur. Elle arrivait à le mettre dans des situations qui avaient le don de l'énerver.

Il retira sa chemise, en grognant. Elle était sur le rebord de la rivière, sans comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle réprima un cri lorsqu'il l'attrapa en sac à patate sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…KYA !! »

Ni une ni deux, et plouf. Il venait de sauter dans l'eau, avec elle sur son épaule. L'eau froide s'engouffra dans sa robe. Sous l'eau, elle essaya tant bien que mal à rejoindre la surface, en quête d'oxygène. Une fois à l'air libre, elle se retrouva devant lui, qui riait aux éclats.

« Elle est bonne, non ? » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

« Mais…et…et les monstres ?

-Tu veux bien me faire confiance ?

-Hors de question. » répondit-elle sèchement.

« Eh !

-Je blague. Si je ne te faisais pas confiance alors que tu m'as sauvée deux fois, ça serait un comble. Et puis, bon, je suis ton employeur.

-Merci de le rappeler. » grinça-t-il entre ses dents.  
Il n'aimait guère le terme d'employé et d'employeur, mais la fille semblait décidé à le prendre comme garde du corps.

« Donc ? » demanda-t-elle en fixant un peu partout au cas où un monstre surgirait.

« Regarde. Tu vas pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. »

Sans attendre, il la tira sous l'eau. Une bulle d'air entoura son visage, tout comme celui de la jeune fille.

« Comment ?

-Magie du vent.

-Oh…encore de la…magie.

-Tu vas pas me sortir que tu connais pas la magie non plus, je ne te croie pas.

-Eh bien…

-On verra ça tout à l'heure. Maintenant, regarde les, tes monstres…

-Hein ? »

Ley montra du doigt quelque chose sous l'eau. Elle se retourna, et découvrit alors un spectacle magique. Des poissons. Une multitude de poissons multicolores, dans de merveilleux récifs coralliens. Au loin, elle voyait des ombres étranges, qui se donnaient à un magnifique balai artistique.

« Terrifiants, tes monstres ?

-C'est…beau.

-N'est-ce pas ? Toujours aussi effrayée ?

-Non…ça va.

-Maintenant tu vas donc te laver rechigner ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête, encore sous le joug du spectacle. Il la ramena à la surface, et sortit hors de l'eau, la laissant se laver tranquillement.

« Re…reste pas loin quand même. »

Il eut un petit sourire, et il se laissa chauffer sous les premiers rayons du soleil, un peu plus loin, tandis qu'elle se rinçait le visage, et les mains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'assit à ses côtés, les cheveux trempés, et habillée d'un unique T-shirt très long, et assez large, qui appartenait à Ley.

« Tu as l'air d'une poupée à laquelle on a donné ses propres vêtements, mais qui sont bien trop grand pour elle.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Si.

-Tu es grand. Pas costaud, mais grand.

-Ou toi qui es petite. Tu choisis.

-J'ai mis mes vêtements à sécher sur une pierre, au soleil. Désolée…pour ton jean. »

Ley se regarda furtivement. Il était torse nu, avec un jean complètement trempé. Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas très grave.

« Ta nuque… » remarqua-t-elle soudain.

Sa nuque oui. Elle avait les yeux braqués dessus.

« Tu veux dire, ma cicatrice ?

-D'où vient-elle ?

-C'est compliqué, mais à l'origine il s'agissait d'un…

-Tatouage ? » finit-elle.

Il allait finir lorsqu'elle lui ôta les mots de la bouche. Etonné dans un premier temps, il devint suspicieux.

« Je croyais que tu ne savais rien du monde qui t'entourait ?

-C'est le cas. C'est juste que…non rien. Oublis.

-Et si l'on passait aux questions ? Tu es bien étrange. De quelle ville viens-tu ?

-Je…ne sais pas. Juste, dis-moi. Comment…comment s'appelle cette terre ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Cette…planète ?

-Gaia, pourquoi ?

-Ah… »

Elle perdit un peu des couleurs. Ley se posait de plus en plus de questions. Il trouva alors la solution au problème.

« Tu es amnésique ?

-Que ? Amnésique ?

-Oui. Tu poses des questions sur des choses essentielles. Tu ne sais pas où tu habites non plus. Je ne vois que ça.

-Ah…heu…et bien…oui, sans doute.

-Tu te souviens de ton prénom ?

-Oui. Je…je m'appelle Siri. »

La journée qui suivit, Ley entraîna donc la jeune fille amnésique avec lui, dans son long périple. Après quelques heures de marches, la traversée de la rivière, et quelques crises de peurs en voyant les monstres de l'endroit, le duo se retrouva non sans mal jusqu'à Canyon Cosmos.

« Waaaahhhh !! C'est immense ! »

Ce que Ley pensait, alors qu'il était tout aussi émerveillé qu'elle, Siri l'hurlait. Elle ressemblait à une enfant qui découvrait peu à peu, maladroite parfois.

Mais Ley le savait. Siri était très intelligente, malgré les apparences qu'elle laissait voir. Aussi s'était-il fait avoir lors du trajet.

Flash back, deux heures avant :

« Tu seras donc mon garde du corps officiel. Promis ?

-Ben…

- Promets-moi d'être là, et de veiller sur moi jusqu'à ce que je sois capable d'être autonome.

-Je te le promets.

-Merci infiniment.

-Mais tu as de l'argent pour le voyage ?

-Tu vois cette carte ?

-Oui.

-C'est une carte bleue.

-Mais elle est jaune.

-C'est son nom. La carte bleue. On peut retirer de l'argent avec.

-Ahhh tu veux donc dire une card.

-Et bien…

-Je pense que oui. Et ?

-Et bien, lorsque tout sera fini, je te donnerai tout l'argent qui se trouve dessus.

-Je suis pas intéressé par l'argent.

-Ca tombe bien, c'est un compte virtuel, donc, tu ne pourras rien toucher.

-Pardon ?

-Bah, tu as bien dis que l'argent ne t'intéressait pas.

-Non, mais ça aurait pu être pratique pour le voyage. Tu es en train de me dire que je t'ai charge.

-Tout à fait. Mais bon, comme tu m'as promis que tu étais mon garde du corps, c'est normal que tu prennes soin de moi.

-Dis tout de suite que tu m'as roulé.

-Je crois bien. »

Fin du flash-back

De toute manière, avec ou sans promesse, il se serait occupé d'elle. Il était hors de question de laisser une amnésique en liberté. Et puis, un peu de compagnie dans un voyage était toujours plus agréable.

« Siri, viens. Je vais te présenter quelqu'un. »

Ley avait fait quelques pas jusqu'à la bougie du cosmos. Siri s'était approchée du feu, émerveillée par l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui se dégageait de cet endroit. Lorsqu'il l'avait appelée, elle avait aussitôt fait demi-tour, les yeux grands ouverts, à la recherche d'une quelconque surprise.

« Dis, tu n'as pas réellement peur des choses inconnues ? Juste des choses qui sont effrayantes. Sinon, tu es plutôt curieuse, je me trompe ?

-Je…crois que oui. Ce sont des choses que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé, mais comment tu t'es retrouvée dans la plaine de Nibel ?

-Je…ne sais pas. Je me souviens juste du monstre, et puis toi qui me sauvais. Rien d'autre. »

Il acquiesça. En s'étirant, il prit un petit chemin qui grimpait via de petite marche jusqu'à un étage supérieur du canyon. Toute la ville était construite dans des grottes et sur les parois rocheuses.

Après une longue série de marche, et de bifurcations dans des tunnels (Siri ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il valait mieux éviter d'être claustrophobe si on habitait ici), ils arrivèrent à une grande échelle. Ley montait rapidement, devançant la jeune fille. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres, comme gagné par la joie de quelque chose de spécial.

« Pourquoi es-tu ainsi ?

-Quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. NANAKI !! »

Siri vit son garde du corps sortir à l'air libre avant elle. Lorsqu'elle passa la tête hors de la cavité, elle se retrouva nez à nez…avec l'un de ces loups. Rouge qui plus est, avec des plumes sur la tête. Elle laissa échapper un cri, et lâcha l'échelle sous la surprise. La main de Ley la rattrapa juste à temps par le T-shirt, et la souleva jusqu'à la terre ferme.

« Ton amie est étrange. » fit remarquer le loup.

Siri resta muette comme une carpe. A peine les pieds à terre, elle se cacha derrière Ley, paniquée. Le loup rouge la fixa bizarrement. Mais elle n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bel et bien parlé.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Elle n'a certainement jamais vu de loup rouge comme toi. Elle est amnésique. » expliqua Ley avec un sourire.

L'œil unique du loup resta braqué sur la jeune fille.

« Quel est ton nom, jeune fille ?

-Je…m'appelle…Siri.

-Siri. Etrange…

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

-Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Impossible de savoir où je l'ai déjà entendu…

-J'irai demain matin demander si quelqu'un sait quelque chose à propos de Siri. Peut être que l'on trouvera quelqu'un qui la connaît ?

-Peut-être. Je me présente. Je suis Nanaki. Mais certains me nomment Red XIII. »

La brune sortit un peu de derrière Ley, et fixa à son tour le félin rouge. Sur son flanc gauche, une vieille cicatrice étrange restait visible.

« Le XIII… » murmura-t-elle.

« Exact. Nanaki est lui aussi un tatoué. » affirma Ley.

« Comment connais-tu les tatoués, Siri ? » s'étonna finalement Red.

La jeune fille se cacha de nouveau derrière son garde du corps, mais ce dernier fit un tour complet autour d'elle pour qu'elle se retrouve devant lui.

« Ah…mais…

-Ca pourrait peut être t'aider à recouvrer la mémoire. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Non…je me souviens vaguement d'un personne qui portait un tatouage semblable, mais rien de plus.

-Et son numéro ? Tu t'en souviens ? »

La brunette sembla réfléchir un instant, comme si elle fouillait dans les méandres de sa mémoire. Finalement, elle répondit d'un mouvement de tête négatif.

« Désolée. Impossible de m'en souvenir.

-Ca te reviendra. »

La discussion fut close. Nanaki reporta son attention sur le jeune homme.

« Alors, Ley ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène ici ? Tu as réussi à convaincre tes parents de te lâcher en pleine nature ?

-Oui. Je visite un peu le monde.

-Et je suppose…qu'ils ne t'ont toujours rien dis.

-Pardon ?

-Non, je parlais pour moi-même.

-Que voulais-tu dire ?

-Des choses qu'ils te diront au moment voulu. A ton retour peut être. »

Ley acquiesça. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'information de Nanaki. Il s'adressa alors à la jeune fille qui était retournée se cacher derrière lui.

« Nanaki est un ami de mon frère et de ma belle-sœur. Il est l'un des guerriers légendaire qui s'est battu lors de la guerre contre Sephiroth.

-CONTRE QUI ?! » s'étouffa Siri.

Cette dernière venait d'avoir un sursaut. Elle attrapa Ley par les bras, comme folle.

« Contre Sephiroth. » répéta-t-il.

« …Sephiroth…mais…mais…heu…qui…qui était-il ?

-Un homme manipulé par une entité venue d'ailleurs. Une calamité en quelque sorte, nommée par les scientifiques Jenova. Cet homme était très respecté avant, mais lorsqu'il apprit qu'il était né avec les cellules de ce monstre dans le corps, il a perdu les pédales en quelque sorte, laissant une voie ouverte à cette chose pour le manipuler. Nous avons du l'abattre. » expliqua calmement Red.

« Ah…il…est donc mort ?

-Pas exactement. » concéda le félin.

« Bah ? Il n'est pas mort ? » s'étonna Ley.

« Officiellement.

-Tu veux dire que ce fou furieux est…

-Il n'est plus fou. Et de toute manière, il ne pourrait plus jamais rien nous faire. »

Ley resta perplexe. A son grand étonnement, Siri s'approcha du félin rouge, une expression d'incompréhension peinte sur son visage.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur Nanaki. Mais…serait-il possible…que…

-Je t'écoute. N'ai pas peur je ne vais pas te manger. »

Siri eut un petit rire nerveux en entendant cette expression, tout en repensant au loup qui l'avait attaqué plus tôt dans la matinée.

« Je vous laisse, je vais téléphoner au frangin. » fit Ley en regardant l'heure.

Il les laissa ensemble. Cela ne faisait pas loin de trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas donné de ses nouvelles. Il attendait déjà l'engueulade monumentale.

Il sortit son PHS et composa le numéro de chez lui. Pas plus de deux secondes plus tard, sa belle-sœur répondit.

« Allô ?

-Oui, Iris ? C'est Ley. Mon frère est là ?

-Non, pas encore. Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

-Je te dérange ?

-Non, je fais la vaisselle, mais les oreillettes sont assez pratiques tu sais. Tu vas bien ?

-Ca va. La forme. Je suis à Canyon Cosmos là. Je viens de voir Nanaki, je vais certainement passer la soirée ici, et repartir demain.

-Bien. Passe-lui le bonjour de notre part.

-Ah aussi, j'oubliais. J'ai trouvé une fille amnésique sur la route.

-Une fille amnésique ?

-Oui, elle se faisait attaquer par un monstre. Du coup, elle vient avec moi, on cherche si quelqu'un la connaît. Tu pourrais pas faire le tour de Mideel pour avoir des infos sur elle ?

-Bien sûr. Tu me donnes sa description ?

-Et bien, brune, les yeux entre bleus et gris, assez petite, pas très conséquente.

-Tu as son prénom ?

-Oui. Elle se nomme Siri. »

A peine avait-il prononcé le prénom de la brunette, qu'un bruit de vaisselle cassée retentit dans le téléphone. Ley éloigna le PHS de son oreille, surpris.

« Eh ? Iris, ça va ? C'était quoi ça ? Une assiette ?

-Comment m'as-tu dis qu'elle s'appelait ?! » demanda la voix affolée de sa belle-sœur à l'appareil.

« Ben…Siri. »

Plus rien. Sa belle sœur était devenue muette. Peu à peu, cependant, Ley réussit à attendre des « ce n'est pas possible… » ou des « Elle ne peut pas être là… ». Finalement, il osa demander ce qui le tracassait.

« Iris ? Tu la connais ? »

Non loin de là, au même instant, Siri s'était retrouvée avec Nanaki, en haut du canyon cosmos. Elle semblait hésitante.

« Que voulais-tu me demander ?

-Et bien…vous avez dis que Sephiroth était toujours vivant, en quelque sorte, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Tu te souviens de ça, malgré être amnésique ?

-Pas exactement. Dites, Monsieur Nanaki…

-Nanaki seulement.

-Nanaki…est-il possible que Sephiroth…soit dans un autre monde ? »

Il y eut un silence. Le félin fixa Siri, étonné. Puis il décida de jouer carte sur table.

« Tu n'es pas amnésique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je ne l'ai jamais été.

-Tu viens de la Terre ?

-Exactement. Je ne sais rien de ce monde ci. Je ne sais même pas comment je m'y suis retrouvée.

-Tu connais Sephiroth ?

-C'est mon oncle. »

Et comme elle voyait que Nanaki restait stupéfait, elle continua.

« Pas exactement. Mais disons qu'il est le meilleur ami de mes parents, et que je le considère comme tel. Et la personne que je connaissais, et qui portait un tatouage comme le votre…c'était sa fille. »

La brunette ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Le félin avait du mal à assimiler les dernières informations. La nuit tombait peu à peu sur la ville. Il fit deux tours sur lui-même, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre.

« Je savais que ton nom me disait quelque chose. Iris m'avait parlé de toi. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Si on met les lettres d'Iris à l'envers, on tombe sur Siri. Tu es sa cousine.

-Iris…Iris est vivante ?!

-Oui. Elle vit dans ce monde. C'est la belle-sœur de Ley. Elle était la numéro I. »

Siri acquiesça.

« Je vois. C'est pour cela…qu'on me disait qu'elle était morte. »

Les paroles de Siri avaient pris un ton amer. D'un côté, elle se sentait trahie. De l'autre, rassurée.

"Siri, as-tu peur des monstres ?" demanda soudain le fauve.

"Oui. J'en ai vraiment peur.

-De tous les monstres.

-Je crois.

-Même ceux qui ne te veulent pas du mal ?

-Un monstre reste un monstre, non ?"

Red eut un signe de tête, plutôt triste. Siri ne comprit pas.

Ley déboula quelques instants plus tard, rompant le silence oppressant formé par le dialogue. Siri sursauta légèrement.

« Heu, désolé d'interrompre, mais, Siri, tu n'es pas fatiguée ?

-Si, un peu, pourquoi ?

-Et bien, on va aller dormir. Red, on va emprunter une chambre à l'auberge. On se voit demain ! Bonne soirée !

-Tu es étrange, Ley. » remarqua le fauve.

« Hein ? Pas du tout. Je me disais juste qu'elle devait être fatiguée. »

Il entraîna alors la petite brunette sans rien rajouter, l'obligeant à redescendre. Il la traîna ainsi jusqu'au bas des escaliers suivants, lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à le faire lâcher sa main.

« Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

-Je t'expliquerai après. On va prendre une chambre. Nous serons à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes. »

Elle se résigna donc à le suivre.

« Alors ? » tonna-t-elle.

Ley avait fini de payer pour louer la chambre. C'était une petite chambre avec deux lits, quelques placards et une table centrale. Ley s'était étalé de tout son long sur son lit, comme fatigué. Il ne bougea même pas lorsque son amie demanda à nouveau une explication.

« Eh ! Je te parle ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Pas de réponse. Elle se leva de son propre lit et s'assit juste à côté de Ley, le secouant par les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

-Rien, j'suis fatigué. Tu devrais dormir, on se lève très tôt demain matin. Vraiment très tôt.

-Quelle heure ?

-Trois heures du mat.

-PARDON ?! Il est à peine dix heures, et tu veux que l'on se lève dans cinq heures ?! Pourquoi ?!

-Cherche pas. Je décide pour ce coup-ci.

-Et on va où ?

-Le plus loin du Canyon Cosmos.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? Qu'est-ce que l'on fuit exactement ?

-Les problèmes. Tu voulais pas visiter ce monde ?

-Si…mais quels problèmes ?

-Ne cherche pas.

-J'AI QUAND MÊME BIEN LE DROIT D'AVOIR UN AVIS ?! »

Ley se releva à moitié, réagissant soudain. Il la regarda sans scier. D'une main il attrapa son PHS.

« Quoi ? Arrête de me dévisager.

-Siri, réponds à ma question. Selon ta réponse, j'agirai en conséquence.

-Je t'écoute.

-Veux-tu visiter ce monde avec moi ? Ou préfères-tu te retrouver séparée de ton garde du corps et de ne jamais voir les villes ?

-Tu n'es pas objectif dans tes paroles.

-D'accord, je reformule. Préfères-tu retrouver des personnes qui te connaissent ou visiter le monde avec ta mémoire oubliée ?! »

Siri eut le souffle coupé. Cette fois, la présentation des choses étaient différentes. Elle réagit alors. Il avait dit qu'il allait téléphoner à son frère. Frère qui était marié avec Iris. La I. Sa cousine qu'elle croyait morte. La fille de Sephiroth.

Retrouver Iris, ou voyager avec Ley ?

Le regard momentanément perdu, elle le reporta sur Ley.

« Tu as dis quelle heure déjà demain matin ?

-Trois heures.

-N'oublis pas de me réveiller. »

Ley parut étrangement soulagé. Il lâcha son PHS sur son lit, et se rallongea.

« Bonne nuit… » murmura-t-il.

Il entendit un faible « toi aussi » et s'endormit doucement, apaisé.

« Eh, la marmotte. »

« Moui ? » bailla Siri.

« Ca va ? Pas trop peur des grosses peluches ?

-Non, ça va. Ils sont adorables. »

Le soleil commençait à se lever. Ley était obligé d'échanger quelques paroles de temps en temps avec Siri, de peur qu'elle ne s'endorme sur la croupe de son chocobo. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils étaient en route pour Gongaga. Comme c'était le matin, l'un et l'autre parlaient peu, encore endormis. Ce fut quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'elle jouait à passer sa main dans les plumes du chocobo, qu'Iris osa rompre le silence.

« Dis moi, Ley ?

-Oui ?

-Hier soir…qui as-tu eu au téléphone ?

-Des personnes qui te connaissaient. Du moins, une. Tu regrettes de m'avoir suivi ?

-Non. Mais j'aimerai savoir…

-Hum ? »

Ley fit un demi-tour sur la selle du chocobo, pour voir Siri. Lui aussi avait bien évidemment quelques questions à lui poser, mais il attendrait.

La brunette reprit :

« Qu'as-tu dis à cette personne ?

-Que je t'avais trouvé, et que tu t'appelais Siri. En vu de sa réaction, j'ai du changer mes plans.

-Comment ça ?

-…je lui ai dis que je m'étais trompé sur le prénom, et que tu t'appelais Sili et que tu venais de Wutai. »

Etrangement, elle laissa apparaître un visage reconnaissant. Ley se dit qu'il n'avait pas si mal agis finalement. Il s'était longtemps rongé l'esprit, se disant qu'il avait été égoïste. Il voulait continuer la route avec elle. Il était certains que des choses magnifiques se dérouleraient en sa présence. De l'aventure, des moments forts…

« Mais ? » coupa Siri dans ses pensées.

« Mais quoi ?

-Si on fuit, c'est qu'il y a une raison, non ? »

Ley passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme gêné. Au même moment, le chocobo accéléra et il n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper. Il chuta d'un bon mètre cinquante, sans avoir eut le temps de comprendre son malheur.

« Ca va ? »

Siri avait arrêté son propre chocobo, et avait accouru jusqu'à lui.

« Quelle idée de te mettre comme ça, en même temps.

-J'ai même pas le droit à un mot de réconfort ?

-Ben ? J'ai l'air fine si j'ai un garde du corps estropié, moi !

-Tu es charmante. » ironisa Ley en se relevant.

Elle eut un sourire diabolique, et lui attrapa le bras pour le faire courbé légèrement jusqu'à elle. Sans rien dire, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, contente de son coup, puis remonta sur son chocobo.

« Eh ?! On embrasse pas comme ça sans prévenir ! » pesta Ley.

« Ben tu vois, tu as repris du poil de la bête : tu grognes ! » plaisanta la brune.

« Peste !

-Merci de m'avoir emmenée avec toi. »

Son discours avait changé. Plus franc cette fois. Ley remonta sur son chocobo, et à son tour lui sourit.

« C'était un acte égoïste, alors ne me remercie pas. »

« Oui c'est vrai. » affirma Siri en augmentant la vitesse de son chocobo.

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Bien que caractériellement opposés, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien finalement.

"Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas donné la raison du _mais_." Remarqua Siri au bout de quelques minutes.

Ley cessa son rire et redevint net plus sérieux. Il semblait la fuir du regard. Elle insista.

"Alors ?

-Ben…ma belle-sœur va se douter que je l'ai embobinée. Elle serait au moins venue vérifier, ou, dans le pire des cas, aurait demandé de la bouche de Nanaki la vérité. Je veux dire, je crois que cette femme veut te voir. Alors, si elle te cherche, nous l'aurons rapidement à nos trousses. C'est ce pourquoi nous allons fuir. Je sais même pas trop pourquoi j'ai agis ainsi. Après tout, tu avais peut être envie de voir quelqu'un qui te connait, non ?

-…Ley ?

-Hum ?

-Il…faudrait que je te dise deux trois choses."

C'était au tour de Siri de devenir sérieuse.

Au loin, une forêt se dessinait, verdoyante. En une demi-journée de route, et ils y seraient. Il reprendrait la route l'après midi, pour faire une dernière escale le soir dans une autre forêt entre Canyon Cosmos et Gongaga. Le lendemain, ils atteindraient la ville pittoresque cachée en pleine forêt.

Mais Ley avait arrêté de fixer le paysage. La voix de son amie avait pris un ton on ne peut plus sérieux. Un instant, il se demanda s'il allait avoir les réponses à ses questions muettes un peu en avance.

"Je t'écoute ?

-C'est à propos de moi.

-Tu n'es pas amnésique, c'est ça ?

-…que…comment ?!" s'étrangla Siri.

"Quoi ?

-Comment le sais-tu ? Tu écoutais ?"

Elle avait perdu des couleurs.

"Non." Avoua Ley. "Mais certaines choses sont incohérentes."

"Du genre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ca se sent."

Ley haussa les épaules, sans savoir comment s'expliquer. Après quelques instants à faire travailler ses méninges, il mit le doigt sur ce qui était le plus flagrant.

"Je…ne pense pas que j'éviterai quelqu'un qui aurait des infos sur ma mémoire, si j'étais amnésique. Au contraire, j'essayerai de tout de suite le rencontrer, pour savoir qui je suis. C'est vital pour une personne."

Il entendit un faible soupir dans son dos. Il avait dû toucher une corde sensible. Elle ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à s'expliquer.

"Ecoute, j'ai vraiment pas envie de voir cette personne. Je n'aime pas les lâches. Je n'aime pas les personnes qui sourient, puis qui nous abandonnent. Je n'aime pas les personnes qui se font passer pour mortes pour vivre une vie paisible ailleurs…

-Tu…parles de ma belle-sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Je parle d'Iris. Ma cousine…la fille de Sephiroth."

Un long silence plana. Les yeux de Ley étaient grands ouverts, remplis d'incompréhension.

"Attends, tu peux me le refaire, là ? La…la fille de QUI ?!"

Soir, forêt entre Canyon Cosmos et Gongaga :

"Je suis désolé, mais j'arrive toujours pas à y croire."

Les bouts de bois morts et secs que Ley venaient de ramasser se fracassèrent sur un petit tas déjà commencé depuis quelques allers et retours. Ils s'empilaient de façon désordonnés, tandis qu'à côté, Siri montait la première tente.

Elle se stoppa en entendant Ley revenir sur le sujet :

"Ne me crois pas alors.

-Mais c'est pas ça. C'est juste que…elle me l'aurait dis, non ?!

-Ecoute, mon oncle se nomme Sephiroth, Il a de long cheveux argentés, des yeux verts _makos,_ comme tu les appelles. Il avait une fille du nom d'Iris qui avait le tatouage numéro I sur l'épaule, et qui a mystérieusement disparu alors que j'avais six ans. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? Après, tu fais tes propres conclusions.

-Mais c'est hallucinant. Je connais aussi une Iris qui a les cheveux argentés, les yeux verts makos, et qui porte l'ancien tatouage du I sur l'épaule, et la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'avais aussi six ans. Dans d'autres termes, c'était il y a…

-Treize ans. Le dernier moment où je l'ai vu." Finit Siri en frappant d'un coup sec pour faire rentrer les pics dans la terre.

"Où habites-tu, Siri ?" questionna soudain Ley.

La demoiselle lâcha le maillet qu'elle tenait en sursautant.

"Comment ça ?

-Tu n'es pas amnésique, non ? Alors d'où viens-tu ?

-De…Terre.

-Terre ? C'est une ville ?

-Heu…oui.

-Elle se trouve où ? Je ne connais pas.

-Loin, très loin d'ici. Un village ermite.

-Ah d'accord."

En peu de temps, les deux tentes furent montées. Siri n'était pas si empotée que ça, et devenait en réalité une aide efficace. Notamment pour la cuisine.

Seulement voilà, il restait un problème…

La nuit était tombée, et la lune éclairait la clairière au beau milieu de la forêt de tous ses faibles rayons. Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à la brunette, Ley s'était engouffré dans sa tente, préparant l'itinéraire du lendemain.

Gongaga n'était pas loin. De son stylo, il marqua le chemin, à l'aide d'une longue droite en pointillée.

Ensuite, ils prendraient le train qui les menait jusqu'au Gold Saucer. De là, ils n'auraient aucun mal à rejoindre Corel.

Il frappa le carnet sans prévenir. Tout cela l'énervait. Comment Hyle, son propre frère, lui avait caché une telle chose ? Où était la vérité, où était le mensonge ?

Que lui avait-il caché d'autre ?

Ley ouvrit son téléphone et regarda sa nuque dans la petite glace de son PHS. La cicatrice était bien là. Plus les pouvoirs dont il avait entendu vaguement parlé.

Qu'était-il finalement ? Pourquoi avait-il se fichu numéro de spécimen sur la nuque ? Il avait entendu de nombreuses fois Nanaki parlé de lui-même en disant "Je n'étais qu'un spécimen. Le numéro XIII." Le même treize qu'il portait.

Ley ne comprenait pas. QUI était-il ? Et quel était la relation avec Sephiroth ? Car il devait y en avoir une, forcement, si ce dernier portait lui aussi un tatouage similaire.

QUI ?!

Ou peut être même…quoi ?

Il secoua sa tête pour chasser toutes ses mauvaises idées, et se concentra à nouveau sur la carte. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'il re-planchait sur les chemins les plus courts, lorsqu'un hurlement de bête sauvage résonna dans la nuit calme. Sans doute un quelconque monstre du coin. Ley se remit à son travail. Ses quelques mèches sur le devant lui tombèrent devant les yeux. Il commençait à être fatigué. Et puis, les révélations de la journée ne l'arrangeaient pas. La tête baissée comme s'il allait s'endormir sans prévenir, il lutta pour rester éveillé.

Il sursauta soudain lorsqu'il entendit la fermeture éclair de la tente se rouvrir avec précipitation, laissant entrer la brunette, affolée.

"Quoi ?!" s'étonna-t-il.

Mais elle ne le regarda même pas, et se cacha sous ses propres couvertures, dans un coin de la tente.

La respiration qui redevenait peu à peu normale, après un tel choc, Ley se décala un peu, afin de voir la scène d'un autre œil.

"Siri. Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là ?"

Pas de réponse. Il s'inquiéta, et souleva la couverture de la jeune fille.

Il la découvrit complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même, comme apeurée.

"Siri ?

-L…LAISSE MOI DORMIR LA !

-Pardon ?!

-Je…j'ai peur. Le cri de tout à l'heure. C'était tout près. Et si un monstre m'attaquait, et que tu n'entendais rien ? J'veux pas mourir ! J'ai peur ! Laisse moi dormir ici ! Je t'en supplie.

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre de ton employeur !

-Evidemment, je l'attendais celle-là."

Ley laissa échapper un soupir las. Il la recouvrit de la couverture, et s'allongea dans son lit, en lâcha la carte routière.

"Tu fais ce que tu veux, pas tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger. Ce sont des tentes deux places, mais je suis grand, j'ai besoin d'espace vital.

-Sous-titres ?

-Tu te fais toute petite !

-Je le suis déjà.

-Encore plus petite. Et je ne veux plus t'entendre."

Elle acquiesça faiblement, et se blottit dans sa couverture sur un coin du matelas, recroquevillée sur elle-même, toujours aussi apeurée. C'en était plutôt risible, elle ne prenait même pas un quart de la place. Ley eut un second soupir.

"Ca va, j'ai compris."

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la coucha sur une bonne moitié du matelas.

"Là, contente ?

-Ca…te gêne pas ?

-Si. Mais, vu que c'est un ordre de mon employeur." Renvoya-t-il au tac au tac.

Elle se renfrogna comme vexée, puis commença à sortir de la tente, par rassurée du tout, en laissant émettre un faible "Pardon" à peine audible.

"Ca suffit." Grogna Ley.

Il la rattrapa par le col de son T-shirt avant qu'elle ne sorte, et la plaqua sur le dos contre le matelas, lança sa propre couverture sur elle, l'empêchant de se relever à l'aide de l'un de ses bras, et s'endormit juste à ses côtés.

"Dors maintenant."

Siri hésita.

"Mais…

-Je veux rien entendre. Dors."

Elle n'osa pas rouvrir la bouche. Silencieuse, elle cacha son visage derrière un morceau de la couverture. Ley la regarda un instant, puis se retourna sur le lit, dos à elle.

Il se demandait encore comment il avait accepté une telle chose ? Certes, elle avait une peur panique des monstres. Mais après tout, lui était un homme. Elle devait avoir sérieusement confiance en lui pour lui demander une telle chose.

Il laissa échapper ses questions à voix haute :

"Dis, Siri. Tu n'as pas peur de dormir avec un inconnu ?"

Il y eut un silence. Puis il sentit la jeune fille bouger sous son bras, et se dégager un peu de la couverture.

"Je…" commença-t-elle.

Pas de suite. Le silence s'allongea, laissant l'incertitude planer au dessus de la tête de la demoiselle aux cheveux noirs.

"Si." avoua-t-elle finalement.

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair.

"Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Je pense…que j'ai moins peur de dormir avec un inconnu que de me faire tuer par un monstre.

-Mais qui sait ce qu'un inconnu pourrait te faire ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est idiot ?

-Je crois que c'est une question de point de vue. Je préfère dormir avec toi, que d'être seule dans ma tente, c'est tout. Même si j'ai peur ici aussi."

Ley acquiesça doucement. Il comprenait un peu.

"Tu sais, je commence un peu à te connaître. Alors, j'ai aussi moins peur qu'avec une autre personne." Finit-elle.

La discussion prit fin. Ley l'invita à s'endormir. Ce qu'elle fit sans broncher d'ailleurs.

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elle était là, à partager la tente. Ley restait éveillé, fixant la lune à travers la toile de sa tente. Tout était silencieux dehors. Un doux vent faisait bruisser les feuillages, enveloppant le jeune homme d'une étrange sensation : une berceuse.

Malgré tout, il restait les yeux grands ouverts. Il se posait de plus en plus de question sur lui, et sur son tatouage. Il avait toujours sût qu'il y avait une raison précise, et horrible aussi, qu'il existe. Qu'il reste aussi cicatrisé sur sa nuque.

Mais depuis que la présence de Siri avait remit en cause des questions enterrées par les années, voilà que tout refaisait surface.

Qu'était-il ? Un monstre, lui aussi ?

Le vent changea soudain, autour de lui. La douce sensation de berceuse se stoppa nette. Le souffle du vent au travers des arbres donnait naissance à un étrange sifflement.

Un sifflement qui devenait peu à peu une voix distincte à en glacer le sang.

"…vengeance…si je ne peux avoir mes meurtriers, je t'aurai au moins toi, démone. Siri. Tu le sais. Tu n'es pas normale. Tu uses de la magie depuis que tu es enfant, en le cachant. Tu le sais…tu es…mon objet de vengeance…"

Une main sur sa faux, Ley ne bougeait plus. Dans le noir, il s'aperçut que, fort heureusement, Siri dormait à poings fermés.

Il ne savait pas exactement qui parlait, mais il avait une idée.

"Vengeance…" siffla continuellement la voix.

"Qui es-tu ?" murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

"Silence, réceptacle ignorant. Au bout de la treizième, je serai de retour. Belle et bien vivante, et j'anéantirai vos existences utopiques de mon monde. A commencer par cette fille…cette démone venue d'ailleurs."

Il sentait le sang lui monter peu à peu à la tête, sous la peur. Ses mains étaient devenues moites. Lui aussi avait peur. Jamais les monstres n'avaient parlé. Encore moins énoncés des actes de vengeance.

Mais au fond de lui, il le savait. Il savait de qui il s'agissait. Il l'avait quelque part toujours sut. Il poserait les questions à Siri, pour confirmer.

Le vent redevint normal, laissant place à la douceur de la nuit. La tension retomba. Ley se laissa retomber dos sur le matelas, rassuré. Il avait compris qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et ce, jusqu'à la "treizième". Mais la treizième quoi ?

"Hum ?" murmura faiblement une fois réveillée.

En retombant lourdement sur le matelas gonflable, il avait du la réveiller. Sa tête brune, très peu réveillée, émergea de la couverture.

"Non, rien. Tu peux te rendormir. Excuse-moi d'avoir bougé.

-Ah…"

Et elle se blottit dans la couverture, bien au chaud. Elle restait innocente face à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Si elle avait été réveillée un peu avant, Ley n'imaginait même pas la catastrophe et l'état de la jeune fille qui avait une véritable phobie des monstres.

Des monstres. Un réceptacle.

Ley se mordit les lèvres inférieures.

"Eh…Siri ?

-Hum ?" bougonna la voix quasi rendormie.

"Et…comment agirais-tu si…j'étais un monstre ? Tu t'enfuirais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Mais l'idiot. Pourquoi poser une question si stupide. Elle allait forcément avoir peur de lui maintenant.

Un petit rire brisa le silence installé par la question. Ley releva un peu la tête pour voir la brunette.

"Comment j'agirais si…? Hum, et bien…"

Elle laissa échapper un nouveau rire. Ley alluma sa petite lampe de poche qu'il laissa accroché sur le filet au dessus d'eux.

"Pourquoi ris-tu ?

-Et bien, si tu étais un monstre, je te promets que je t'embrasserais."

Elle eut un sourire malicieux. Ley tourna le visage, un peu vexé.

"Oh…tu ne me prends pas au sérieux. Je ne rigolais pas, tu sais.

-Moi non plus, Ley.

-Tu pourrais donner une réponse plus sérieuse ?

-C'est ce que j'ai fais. Si tu étais un monstre, tu serais le plus mignon d'entre eux, alors, je t'embrasserais."

Cette fois, l'effet de la phrase fut totalement différent sur Ley. Il la regarda. Finalement, elle paraissait sérieuse.

Pas plus de deux secondes plus tard, il fut violemment poussé en arrière, dos sur le matelas. Il s'enfonçait à l'intérieur. Il frémit. Son visage se trouvait juste au dessus du sien. Les cheveux détachés de Siri se balançaient de part et d'autre de ses joues. Plus de sourire. Juste cette expression qui le fixait étrangement.

Il sentit son cœur faire un bond. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Etrangement, il ferma doucement les yeux, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Mais rien. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, elle s'était reculée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Que…

-Mais, bon, comme tu n'es pas un monstre, je n'ai aucune raison de faire ça, non ?"

Oui, c'était vrai. C'était uniquement dans la possibilité où il serait un monstre. Ce n'était pas le cas ?

Il en était un finalement, avec ce stupide tatouage. Il n'avait rien d'humain, il le savait. Il savait que Sephiroth avait été créé à partir des cellules d'un monstre. Un monstre tué il y avait quelques années.

Ce même monstre qui venait de réapparaître pendant la nuit, criant vengeance.

Quel était son lien avec Jenova ? L'entité déchue venue d'un autre monde pour faire de celui-ci le sien ?

Il ne savait pas tout. Mais les seules choses qu'il savait le menaient à cette unique conclusion.

"Un spécimen, une marionnette d'un monstre n'est-il pas lui-même un monstre, s'il porte les mêmes cellules ?" murmura-t-il amèrement.

"Pardon ?" s'étonna Siri, qui n'en avait pas entendu la moitié.

"Rien. Dors."

Il était devenu froid, et s'était retourné dans sa couverture, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas le déranger.

Il était vexé une fois de plus. A la fois par son passé, mais aussi par ce qu'il venait de comprendre, malgré lui.

Il s'était laissé faire. Pourquoi ? La réponse était évidente, mais il n'osait pas trop l'avouer.

La nuit reprit le dessus sur ses pensées. Il allait s'endormir, lorsque Siri osa parler.

"Dis-moi ?

-Quoi encore ?" grogna-t-il.

"Si…

-Si ?" répéta Ley, agacé.

"Et si j'étais, moi, un démon, est-ce que tu m'embrasserais ?"

La question resta en suspend pendant de longues secondes. Ley se calma d'un coup, laissant échapper ses tracas.

"Oui…" murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. "Je te le promets…"

« Dis, donc ? Tu crois pas que tu en profites un peu de trop, toi ? »

La voix de Ley venait de résonner dans l'oreille droite de la brunette endormie, allongée sur une serviette de plage, habillée d'un maillot de bain deux pièces noir. Elle sursauta d'un coup, se relevant, virant du rouge _coup de soleil_ au rouge _gêné_.

« Que ? Tu es réveillé ?

-Oui, et pour une rare fois, je ne t'ai pas trouvée agrippée dans mes draps en train de dormir profondément. »

Le tatoué s'assit sur le sable, aux côtés de Siri.

Ils étaient en fin de compte arrivé jusqu'à Costa Del Sol, la ville paradisiaque et portuaire qui communiquait avec Junon. Et ce, sans presque qu'aucun problème. Certes, Siri dormait toujours avec Ley, au grand dam de ce dernier d'ailleurs, mais rien d'autre.

Les journées étaient relativement calmes, et les deux découvraient ce monde petit à petit, avec un œil différent.

Et là, ils étaient là, parmi la foule de touristes, sur une magnifique plage de sable blanc, à finalement se dorer la pilule après quelques longues journées de marche.

Siri s'étira de tout son long, fatiguée. Ley laissa échapper un sourire. Il avait peu à peu apprit à la connaître. Malgré ses airs, elle restait quelqu'un de très fragile, et d'assez mignonne en fin de compte. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi moralement. Elle était étrange tout de même. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle lui cachait des choses, et il ne lui avait jamais reparlé de « ce soir-là ». D'un côté, il s'en voulait. Il se posait de nombreuses questions. Autant sur elle, que sur lui.

Une fille qui sait utiliser la magie sans matéria ?

« Dis, monsieur j'ai-une-rose-tatouée-sur-ma-joue-droite ?

-Hein ? » s'étonna Ley, sortant de ses pensées.

« Jusqu'à quand vas-tu me dévisager ? »

Il remarqua, non sans étonnement, qu'il la fixait depuis quelques minutes déjà, tout en étant plongé dans ses pensées. La brise maritime fit envoler ses cheveux en arrière, et il en profita pour tourner la tête.

« Pardon, j'étais ailleurs.

-Je vois ça. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Tu mens. » grogna Siri en se levant.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose et se rendit jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Il ne laissa échapper un soupir. Il avait aussi appris que cette fille n'était pas des plus faciles à duper.  
Devait-il lui avouer la vérité ?

Il n'en savait rien. Il s'allongea sur la petite serviette de plage, fatigué de réfléchir à tout ça.

C'est alors qu'il la vit soudain. Elle. Sur le remblai formé pour la plage. Non loin de lui, en train de chercher quelque chose. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

Ses longs cheveux argentés étaient si différents des autres têtes à côté d'elle, qu'elle était la première personne que l'on voyait.

Ley eut un haut le cœur, et se leva immédiatement, en portant à sa tête la petit serviette pour se cacher, et fila directement jusqu'à Siri. Encore heureux qu'elle soit brune. Beaucoup d'autres personnes l'étaient aussi, et elle se remarquait moins. Sans aucune explication il la traîna vers l'autre bout de la plage, là ou la digue disparaissait.

« Mais… »commença Siri sur un ton protestataire.

Pas le temps pour elle de finir, Ley l'avait plaquée contre un rocher, à l'abri des regards.

« On doit se barrer, et vite. A quelle heure est le prochain cargo ?

-Onze heure quarante-cinq. Mais tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

-Après. Il est un peu plus d'onze heures. On va récupérer nos affaires et faire profil bas pendant quelque temps, puis prendre le bateau. On va se rejoindre, on doit surtout pas être ensemble.

-MAIS TU VAS ME DIRE POURQUOI, OUI OU NON ?!

-Iris est là ! Si tu vois une tête argentée, file au plus loin que tu peux. Rendez-vous sur le cargo tout à l'heure. »

Et il la laissa plantée là.

Il était onze heures quarante. Plus que cinq minutes avant que le navire ne parte. Siri attendait seule sur la digue. Son ami n'était pas arrivé. Elle avait déjà pris les billets pour elle et pour Ley, et attendait patiemment.

Iris était là. Elle tracassait inutilement. Et si elle la rencontrait ?

Onze heures quarante-quatre.

« Les derniers passagers pour Junon, montant à bord du navire _La Traversée_ sont priés de monter à bord. »

Toujours personne. Siri paniquait désormais. Que faisait donc Ley. Il lui avait pourtant bien dis de se rejoindre pour prendre ce navire.

Quarante-cinq. Toujours personne.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année allait fermer la passerelle, lorsque Siri l'arrêta.

« Excusez-moi de vous demander une telle chose, mais mon ami n'est pas encore arrivé. Pourriez-vous attendre une petite minute, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

L'homme grogna un peu et concéda quelques minutes à Siri.

Prenant le mal en patience, la brunette s'assit sur le bitume, son sac sur le dos. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de trois minutes qu'elle aperçut la tête châtain de son garde du corps.

« Eh bien ! » commença-t-elle.

« Cours vite. Tu as les tickets ?

-Heu…oui.

-Alors on monte. »

Il était essoufflé et paraissait inquiet. Etrangement, il portait aussi une énorme marque rouge sur le visage, comme s'il avait reçu un coup violent. Sans chercher d'avantage pour le moment, Siri montra rapidement les tickets et embarquèrent. Le navire démarra, quittant la douce ville de Costa Del Sol, pour se diriger vers Junon.

« ALORS ?! » hurla la brune, assise sur un transat, alors que le navire voguait dans les eaux profondes.

Ley était allongé sur son propre transat, des lunettes de soleil noires sur le nez, prenant du repos.

« Ben…j'ai eu un p'tit soucis.

-En vu de ta joue, je dirais que tu as voulu draguer une fille de Costa, ce qui expliquerait au passage ton retard et…

-Stop. Je parlais sérieusement. Pas ce genre de soucis.

-Soucis comment ?

-Soucis argenté.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Si cela fait treize ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vu, moi elle me connaît. J'ai beau voulu l'éviter tous les coins, elle a fini par me tomber sur le nez.

-Iris…elle est donc à notre poursuite ?

-Oui. Elle m'a demandée des explications…plutôt musclées. »

Comme pour souligner ses propos, Ley montra l'énorme marque rouge qui stagnait sur sa joue. Siri imagina soudain parfaitement la scène.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

-J'ai gagné du temps, en espérant que tu aies pris les tickets. Si j'arrivais en retard, elle, elle n'avait pas le temps d'en prendre, et donc on pouvait s'échapper. Par contre elle prendra le prochain, certainement. Ca nous laissera un laps de deux heures pour lui échapper. Il faudra se cacher dans un endroit où elle n'aurait pas idée de nous chercher. »

Siri acquiesça. L'air du large était doux. Elle s'étira un peu, puis se retourna vers Ley.

« Quel est notre numéro de cabine ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pose pas de question.

-Numéro 123.

-Oki. Je reviens d'ici quelques minutes. »

La brunette se leva et quitta le pont, là où tous les transats étaient installés, près d'une piscine. Sans mal, elle parvint à se diriger jusqu'à leur cabine, qu'elle ouvrit grâce à la carte magnétique dont on les avait muni.

La cabine était plutôt sympa. Il y avait deux lits (Siri avait insisté lorsqu'elle avait pris les billets qu'il fallait bien deux lits distincts.) et quelques autres meubles pour agrémenter. Entre autre, il y avait un petit frigo où elle trouva des glaçons.

« Il ira sans doute mieux avec quelque chose sur la joue. »

Dans la salle de bain, elle trouva un gant, et y plaça quelques uns des glaçons, puis elle ressortit de la cabine.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle fredonna doucement un air. Tout était calme cette fois. Il n'y avait plus de soucis à se faire jusqu'au lendemain au moins. Dans un sens, elle était réellement rassurée.

Dans le couloir, elle ne croisa qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs, portant des lunettes sur le nez. Myopie sûrement.

Elle venait de le croiser, lorsqu'elle se stoppa net, foudroyée par des souvenirs. Sa tête fit une légère rotation. Si lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé l'homme ne lui avait pas porté d'intérêt, lui aussi, cette fois-ci, il s'était retourné après coup.

« Je…vous connais. » murmura Siri.

Les yeux verts de l'homme la fixèrent. Elle connaissait ce regard. Elle l'avait déjà vu. Elle fit un pas en arrière.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme releva ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Oh. Tu te souviens de moi ? Je ne m'y attendais pas. Et toi aussi, tu as changé, tu sais. Sur le coup, moi non plus je ne t'ai pas reconnue.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis l'homme qui t'a volé ta cousine. Tu te souviens ? De ce jour là… »

Oui, elle se souvenait.

« Vous portiez un manteau noir. Iris aussi. Et c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

-Nous pensions pouvoir revenir dans votre monde de temps en temps, mais ce fut une erreur. Nous n'avons jamais pu revenir. Nos pouvoirs n'étaient plus là, ils avaient été détruits. Iris s'en est voulu. Elle voulait te voir grandir.

-Elle nous a abandonné !

-Non. Ce jour-là, c'est toi même, en ressentant la détresse de ta cousine, qui m'a arrêté. Sinon, je serai parti sans elle. C'est toi, entre autre, qui a permis à Iris de vivre à mes côtés.

-Mais ! Pourquoi l'aurai-je laissée partir ?

-Parce qu'elle m'aime. Et tu le ressentais. Tu voulais qu'elle soit heureuse. Ne la blâme pas. Certes, ce fut d'un côté un acte égoïste, mais…est-ce si mal que de laisser le bonheur à quelqu'un ?

-Oh…je vois. »

Dans un sens, sa fureur s'était calmée. Dans un sens, non.

« Elle a laissé toute sa famille derrière elle.

-C'est Sephiroth qui est arrivé dans votre monde. Sinon Iris n'aurait jamais appartenu au tien, fille des tueurs.

-Pardon ? Comment m'avez vous appelée ?

-Ta famille, et celle d'Iris, est liée au destin de ce monde. Vous n'êtes pas réellement cousines. Tu vois, moi, je suis quelqu'un d'assez libre. Comme un chat qui choisit son maître, je n'obéis qu'à certaines personnes.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

-Et bien…il se trouve que… »

Il tourna la tête, comme un peu gêné de parler à une gamine de la sorte.

« …tu fais partie des gens que je respecte. Ton père et ta mère sont en quelque sorte un peu mes maîtres aussi, parce que ce sont eux qui ont définitivement détruis Jenova.

-Jenova ? Qu'est-ce ?

-Une entité déchue qui a été trouvé dans une strate géologique il y a quelques dizaines d'années. Tout le monde pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un être doté de la magie des anciens. Ce sont des êtres humains qui pouvaient communiquer avec la planète. Un scientifique de ce monde trouva bon de repartir ses pouvoirs dans treize êtres, dont un qui avait le don de devenir un dieu. C'était Sephiroth, le premier des treize. Puis à son tour, Iris. Moi, j'étais le numéro sept. Chacun de nous hérita d'un pouvoir de Jenova. On nous a transformés…en monstre. »

Il lui racontait tout. Elle devait savoir. Elle qui ne connaissait rien à ce monde, ni à ses origines, et sur ses parents sans doute, il fallait lui raconter la vérité.

« As-tu peur des monstres, Siri ? As-tu peur de moi ? De ta cousine ?

-J'ai peur des monstres. » avoua Siri.

L'homme se mordit les lèvres inférieures.

« Mais…seulement ceux qui veulent tuer et faire souffrir les autres. » finit-elle.

« Nanaki m'avait pourtant dis que tu avais peur de tous les monstres…

-Si j'ai bien compris, Ley est un monstre, lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Il est le VI. Ce sont les tatoués, les treize dont tu me parlais. Nanaki est le dernier. »

Il acquiesça doucement.

« J'aime énormément Ley. Il compte beaucoup pour moi. Il m'a sauvée. Mais…nous ne sommes pas du même monde, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. C'est vrai. Tu voudrais rester avec lui ?

-…oui…mais, je n'ai pas le droit, n'est-ce pas ? Si Iris me trouve, elle va me renvoyer dans mon monde, non ?

-Certainement. Elle ne te veut pas ici. Ce n'est pas ton monde. Tu appartiens à celui de la Terre. Celui-ci est…trop dangereux. »

Siri serra entre ses doigts le petit gant qui contenait les glaçons. L'homme soupira, et décrocha son téléphone portable.

« Que faites-vous ?

-Je passe un coup de fil à Iris pour lui dire que je vous ai trouvé. J'étais dans ce navire dans l'unique but de vous trouver, pas pour faire du tourisme, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Siri sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Elle n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Après tout, cet homme avait raison, ce n'était pas son monde. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter au visage.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme entendit quelqu'un au bout du PHS.

« Oui, Iris ?…oui, je suis en route pour Junon…si je les ai trouvé ?…et bien… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Siri, puis s'en détourna aussitôt.

« Ouais, mais non. Rien à signaler sur le navire. Si tu veux mon avis, ils ont du nous leurrer, prendre le bateau, et sortir avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Si cela se trouve, ils sont tranquillement à Costa Del Sol. Désolé ma chérie. Je te rappelle si j'ai du nouveau. »

Et il raccrocha.

Siri sauta dans les bras de l'homme, comme une enfant. Son cœur venait d'exploser de joie.

« Eh doucement. Ne me fais pas regretter ce que je viens de dire. Si elle apprend que je suis de mèche avec vous, je suis cuit, je suis foutu. Elle m'égorge. Je lui avais promis de ne plus jamais lui mentir de ma vie. Elle va m'assassiner.

-Iris est toujours pareille à elle-même.

-Oui. Elle n'a pas changé.

-Dites, quel est votre nom ?

-Je me nomme Hyle. Je suis le VII, j'étais le vent.

-Hyle…je dois vous parler de quelque chose…au sujet de cette Jenova… »

L'homme porta un drôle d'intérêt à la dernière remarque de Siri. Y avait-il quelque chose dont elle était finalement au courant ?

Ou bien…cela avait-il un rapport avec sa venue sur cette planète ?

"Je t'écoute.

-Lors de mon arrivée sur cette planète, un monstre étrange m'a attaquée.

-Quel genre de monstre ? Quel est le rapport avec Jenova ?

-Il s'agissait d'une femme aux cheveux argentés qui se modelait à sa guise. Et…elle portait sur elle douze points lumineux sur sa poitrine. Et sur son ventre, les chiffres romains, disposés en cercle, sauf le numéro XIII qui était en son centre. J'ai oublié de préciser. Sa peau était bleue."

Un long silence s'imposa. L'expression sur le visage d'Hyle avait radicalement changé. Il était passé du plaisantin à un sérieux morbide, tandis que son teint était devenu aussi pâle que les murs de nacre du navire.

"…c'est pas possible…" laissa-t-il échapper.

"Ce n'est pas tout. Cet être…veut ma mort. Il me recherche. Cela fait deux fois qu'il rode autour de moi. La première fois, le jour de mon arrivée, la seconde fois une nuit, alors que Ley et moi étions en marche pour Gongaga. Je faisais semblant de dormir. Mais…j'ai clairement entendu ce que ce monstre disait. Il crie vengeance, et veut ma mort. Il dit aussi que lorsque la "treizième" sera là, il pourra me tuer. Il m'appelle aussi…la démone."

Siri eut un sourire un peu ironique.

"Je ne suis pas aussi tête en l'air et naïve que ma mère. Ce monstre, c'est Jenova, n'est-ce pas. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est mon père et ma mère qui l'ont tuée. Je me trompe ?"

Hyle fit un mouvement de tête négatif. Non, elle ne se trompait pas. Elle avait visé juste. Trop juste malheureusement. Il aurait souhaité que tout soit faux.

"Je ne comprends pas. Ils l'avaient définitivement tués, alors pourquoi ? Après tout, ce jour-là, Hojo avait…"

Un choc sembla traverser tout son corps. Une expression d'horreur se peignit sur son visage.

"…échoué…" finit-il, tout en pensant le contraire.

Ce jour-là, Hojo s'était tué lui-même en utilisant les pouvoirs des treize, dans l'espoir de ranimer Jenova.

Et si finalement, il avait réussi ? Après tout, un monstre était bel et bien apparu, pour ensuite disparaître dans les profondeurs de l'ancien Midgar. Et si…

"Jenova…a récupéré ses forces dans l'ombre…mais comment ?

-Le temps." Répondit Siri.

"Pardon ?

-Vous êtes treize, non ?

-Oui.

-Cela…va faire treize ans qu'Iris a disparu…j'imagine donc que cela fait treize ans qu'elle a réapparu. Ou du moins…douze et quelques mois."

Un grand fracas la fit sursauter. Hyle venait de frapper le mur d'à côté de toutes ses forces.

"Elle est en train de récupérer ses pouvoirs ! Jenova est en train de revenir. Il faut à tout pris l'arrêter.

-Et comment ? Sans pouvoir ?!" grinça Siri.

"…sans…pouvoir…" murmura le tatoué déchu.

"Vous, les treize, n'avez plus aucun pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont tous disparus. Vous ne portez plus votre tatouage.

-Plus personne ne peut lui faire face désormais.

-Comment mes parents l'ont tuée ?

-Ca…c'est un mystère qui reste impossible à élucider."

Siri se mordit les lèvres.

"Il faudra trouver la solution…avant le début de cette treizième année.

-Cela nous laisse un peu plus d'un mois."

Seulement un mois à vrai dire.

"Pourquoi t'appelle-t-elle, _démone_ ?"

Siri haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle ne savait pas. Hyle soupira et posa une main sur sa tête pour ébouriffer les cheveux.

"Fais attention à toi. Et aussi à lui."

L'homme partit alors, la laissant seule dans le couloir. Il avait une tonne de questions en tête et d'incertitude. Elle aussi.

Mais les choses étaient déjà plus claires, et ils étaient tous les deux conscients de la menace.

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que Ley était allongé sur son transat, seul. Le soleil lui tapait sur le visage, et il avait mis ses lunettes de soleil. Tout était calme. Il se sentit bien pour une fois. En parfaite sécurité.

Depuis quelques semaines, son train de vie avait littéralement changé. Il fuyait, la peur au ventre.

La peur de perdre Siri, de ne plus pouvoir voyager avec elle. C'était idiot dans un sens, mais il s'était attaché à elle, et se voyait mal reprendre la route sans sa compagnie. Il était habitué à ses manies, ses idioties et ses questions qui l'étonnaient toujours de plus en plus.

Il se souvint soudain de la fois où il lui avait posé la question.

Son visage vira au rouge. Elle était vraiment étrange.

"Rah, arrête de penser à ça…" murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

"A quoi ?" s'étonna la voix féminine de son amie.

La voix de Siri venait à peine de résonner dans ses oreilles lorsqu'il sentit sur sa joue gauche une douce fraîcheur apaiser la douleur. Il eut un mouvement de recul, étonné, puis ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle remit le gant glacé sur son visage.

"Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, ça fait du bien. Merci, Siri.

-De rien. Alors, de quoi parlais-tu tout seul ?

-Rien de bien spécial. Tu as mis du temps, tu t'es perdue ?

-Heu…"

Elle hésita un instant. Finalement, elle répondit avec un sourire gêné.

"Oui."

Il se mit à rire. Il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer pendant les dix minutes où elle était absente.

"Ley.

-Hum ?"

Dans la cabine, il faisait noir. Il était minuit passé lorsque Siri s'était finalement relevée de son lit, inquiète.

"Tu…dors ?

-Oui." Répondit Ley.

Elle eut un sourire.

"Désolée.

-Pas grave. Que veux-tu ?

-Je voulais te parler sérieusement.

-A quel propos ?

-Je voulais te parler de Jenova."

Dans la chambre non éclairé, Siri n'entendit plus rien. Ley n'avait pas répondu. Elle savait que ses paroles allaient susciter une telle réaction.

"Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Jenova. C'est l'être qui nous poursuit, n'est-ce pas ? Ou du moins, qui ME poursuit."

Elle entendit vaguement des bruits de draps, comme si Ley se retournait dans son lit. Ou alors qu'il se levait.

Des bruits de pas vinrent jusqu'à elle, et elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit.

"Comment le sais-tu ?

-Tu le savais aussi ?

-Oui…mais je ne comprends comment toi tu avais pu le deviner, vu que tu ne connais rien de ce monde.

-Je ne dormais pas, ce jour-là."

Il soupira.

"Tu es vraiment pas croyable. Et tu n'as pas hurlé ?

-Non…mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

-J'avais peur que tu me poses des questions…" avoua-t-elle.

Elle se recroquevilla sans ses draps, gênée. Ley posa une main sur le haut de sa tête, et la frappa d'un petit coup, sans pour autant lui faire du mal.

"Idiote. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Si tu n'avais pas envie de répondre à mes questions, il aurait suffit de me le dire.

-J'avais vraiment peur."

Elle sentit la même main qui l'avait frappée, sur son visage cette fois-ci. Elle resta silencieuse, et Ley reprit la parole. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa voix habituelle. Celle-ci était plus grave…plus sérieuse peut être.

"As-tu peur de moi, Siri ?

-Non.

-As-tu peur des monstres, Siri ?

-Oui.

-Donc…tu as peur de moi."

Ley se releva. La main que Siri sentait sur sa joue disparue. Plus de contact. Plus de chaleur. Elle se redressa de son lit, les larmes aux yeux.

"Tu sais, Ley. Ce que je viens de dire….

-Ca va, laisse. Dors maintenant.

-Attends…

-Ca suffit ! Dors je te dis !" grogna-t-il.

L'autorité du jeune homme la fit taire. Il était déjà certainement de retour dans son lit. Siri se sentit mal. C'était certainement ce qu'Hyle voulait dire en lui disant de le protéger. Elle venait de le blesser.

Elle se mit à sangloter légèrement, étouffant ses pleurs dans ses draps.

De longues minutes passèrent. Elle s'était enfin arrêtée de pleurer.

Doucement, elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans l'obscurité, attrapant pas la même occasion son sac de voyage. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit de Ley, la voix cassée. Il devait dormir maintenant.

"Ce n'est pas d'un monstre comme toi dont j'ai peur…en fait…c'est toi qui devrais avoir peur du démon que je suis…j'ai peur de moi, Ley."

Pas de réaction. Elle se releva, et se dirigea vers la porte de la cabine, son sac sur le dos. Sa main se posa sur la poignée, et elle l'ouvrit.

Un faible rayon de lumière éclaira la pièce. Ce fut bref comme un battement d'aile. La porte venait de se refermer toute seule, faisant disparaître avec elle la lumière, redonnant naissance aux ténèbres.

La violence de la scène fit reculer Siri d'un pas. Un pas de trop, elle se percuta à quelqu'un. Il se trouvait juste derrière elle, un bras tendu sur la porte, pour la fermer, bloquant par la même occasion le côté droit de Siri.

Elle restait bloquée : impossible de s'enfuir par la porte, il la maintenait fermement close. Sur le côté droit, son bras la retenait. Et comme il se trouvait juste derrière elle, elle ne lui restait que le côté gauche.

A peine avait-elle bougé sur ce côté qu'un second bras s'abattit brutalement sur le mur d'en face, lui coupant la dernière issue. Ses membres tremblèrent. Le souffle du jeune homme dans son cou la fit frémir.

"Où allais-tu ?" murmura-t-il d'une voix froide.

"En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ?

-J'ai sous ma responsabilité une démone qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Après tout, ne suis-je pas son monstre de garde du corps ?

-Un garde du corps ne doit-il pas obéir à son employeur ? Laisse-moi partir !

-Et si le garde du corps se rebelle ? Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que je te dise le contraire.

-Je ne suis pas à tes ordres !

-Ce n'était pas un ordre. Tu n'as pas compris, tu n'as pas le choix.

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je reste ?! Je ne suis qu'un poids, je ne t'apporte rien.

-Parce que…j'ai une promesse à tenir. Une que toi, tu n'as pas tenue."

Elle se raidit. Quelle promesse ? Quelle cette promesse qu'elle lui avait faite ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle comprit rapidement que cela l'énerva. Il frappa le mur de son poing.

"Pff…fais au moi l'effort de t'en souvenir. Jusqu'à ce que tu t'en souviennes, tu es vouée à rester à mes côtés, est-ce bien clair ?"

Pour être clair, ça l'était. Siri acquiesça faiblement, et sentit le bras droit de Ley se refermer sur elle sans prévenir. Il la souleva du sol et la conduisit jusqu'à son lit. Son autre main serra le poignet de la jeune fille, lui faisant lâcher de force le sac qu'elle tenait.

"Tu me fais mal.

-Je m'en fiche, tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant."

Il la poussa sur le lit, l'enveloppa dans ses draps, et s'allongea à ses côtés.

"Pourquoi tu m'as…

-Arrête de poser des questions.

-Ce n'est pas mon lit.

-Belle observation, c'est le mien."

Les bras de Ley la serrèrent au niveau des épaules. Elle tenta de s'en défaire, en vain. A plusieurs reprises, elle lui ordonna de la lâcher. Jamais il ne la lâcha.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle abandonna, exténuée. Elle en avait marre de lutter. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. Elle, frêle jeune fille sans l'ombre de muscle dans les bras, et lui, grand jeune homme plus costaud qu'il n'y paraissait.

"Lâche…moi…"murmura-t-elle une dernière fois.

Aucune réponse. Il la tenait toujours. Finalement, elle arrêta tout mouvement échappatoire et plongea dans la somnolence, fatiguée de lutter.

Derrière elle, Ley se serra d'avantage contre elle, et à nouveau elle sentit son souffle dans son cou. Un souffle chaud et doux.

Un souffle à la fois stressant et apaisant.

Elle se laissa bercer, doucement. Elle fut que presque endormie, à peine réellement consciente, qu'elle brisa à nouveau le silence.

"…j'aimerai…rester éternellement à tes côtés, si c'était possible…"

Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les bras qui la maintenaient prisonnière l'entourèrent plus délicatement.

"Moi aussi…"

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'un mur immense les séparait…

Lorsque Siri se réveilla, à l'entente de l'annonce dans l'interphone communiquant leur arrivée imminente à Junon, elle avait plutôt chaud.

Trop chaud même. Elle se retourna doucement dans ses draps, et se retrouva face à Ley qui dormait tranquillement. Il n'avait pas dû entendre l'annonce, fatigué sans doute. Il l'entourait de ses deux bras. Elle remarqua avec étonnement qu'il se trouvait cette fois dans ses draps, au contraire de la veille où il était resté à l'extérieur. Cela expliquait la forte chaleur qu'elle avait ressentit.

Elle resta dans les bras du jeune homme, silencieuse et pensive. Serait-il toujours en colère en se réveillant ?

Elle se blottit contre lui, la peur au ventre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit en colère. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Il agissait bizarrement lorsque c'était le cas.

"Réveil difficile ?" lui souffla une voix à son oreille.

Elle sursauta et recula aussi loin que possible du jeune homme, pour finir…par terre, une partie des draps sur elle, l'autre partie totalement défaite.

Ley s'était assit au beau milieu du lit, parfaitement réveillé, un sourire railleur sur le visage, comme s'il cachait ses rires.

"Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas drôle !" bougonna Siri.

"Si, très drôle.

-Tu étais réveillé ?

-Oui. Depuis quelques temps déjà. Avant l'annonce. J'attendais que tu te réveilles."

Il se prit un polochon dans la figure, tandis que Siri se releva, filant dans la petite salle de bain pour se changer.

Une fois dans la salle de douche, elle s'adossa à la porte, après l'avoir refermée derrière elle.

Il n'était plus en colère.

Elle se sentit soulagée…

Leurs sacs sur le dos, le duo de choc descendit le ponton qui menait jusqu'à la terre ferme. Junon était devant leurs yeux, pareille à elle-même. Une ville de guerre, prête à combattre si un danger se présentait.

Du coin de l'œil, Siri chercha une tête brune parmi les gens qui débarquaient. Elle eut un un soulagement lorsqu'elle vit disparaître, avec un sourire, un homme portant des lunettes et une chemise blanche, à travers la foule. A son tour, elle lui adressa un sourire.

"Pourquoi tu souris ?" s'étonna Ley à ses côtés.

"Oh rien. Junon, nous voici !"

Siri descendit les dernières marches et posa enfin les pieds sur terre.

"Bon, maintenant, le temps nous est compté. Il faut trouver un endroit ou elle ne pourra pas nous trouver.

-Un endroit peu commun pour les touristes ?

-Oui. Allons à Junon basse.

-C'est quoi ?

-Junon a toujours été divisée en deux parties. Junon haute, riche, avec les magasins, et Junon basse avec les vieilles maisons délabrées. Ils font pourtant de grands progrès au niveau de leurs conditions de vie. Mais parfois les gens ne veulent pas s'en aller de la maison où ils ont toujours vécus.

-Oh je vois.

-Il y a une plage là-bas. On pourra se reposer un peu si tu veux. Tu as l'air un peu fatiguée."

Siri fut sur le point de répliquer "la faute à qui ?" mais finalement, elle se tut, acquiesçant simplement à la proposition de Ley.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, un hélicoptère de traversée prit, et encore un peu de marche, Siri découvrit enfin ce qu'était Junon basse.

Elle l'imagina parfaitement des années auparavant : délabrée, abandonnée de l'administration. Des taudis. Il y avait ça aussi dans son monde.

Mais avec le temps, ils avaient dû travailler pour que les gens y habitant s'y sentent mieux. Réglementation de pollution, une plage propre. Quelques magasins, et des habitats salubres.

"On devrait être au calme ici. On va passer la journée ici, dormir à l'auberge, et nous reprendrons la route dès demain.

-D'accord."

Ley était déjà parti vers l'auberge, laissant Siri au milieu de la route. Elle décida d'aller jusqu'à la plage, tranquillement en l'attendant.

Les pieds dans l'eau, le sac sur un banc de sable, Siri profita de la brise pour se relaxer et faire le point.

Ley ne lui avait pas posé de questions. Même pas sur ses étranges paroles. Le fait que beaucoup de monde la nommait démone, et qu'elle-même se nommait ainsi.

C'était vraiment compliqué pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien de normal. Sinon elle ne serait pas là.

_"Siri…tu es troublée ?"_

La demoiselle leva ses yeux jusqu'au ciel. Personne n'était à ses côtés, elle le savait.

"Encore toi ?" murmura-t-elle.

"_Encore ? Voilà des jours que je ne t'ai pas saluée._

-C'est vrai." Avoua la brunette.

"_J'espère que tu m'excuseras de cette impolitesse ?_

-Je pense que tu es simplement timide. Tu ne me parles jamais lorsque Ley est dans le coin.

_-Il n'y a que toi qui connais mon existence, non ?_

-Oui. Tu m'as manqué à vrai dire. Je me sens en sécurité lorsque tu es là.

_-Je suis toujours là. Nous t'appartenons, l'aurais-tu oublié ?_

-Je n'aime pas ce terme d'appartenir. Vous êtes mes amis virtuels. J'ai cependant du mal à croire que même dans ce monde, vous existiez.

_-Les légendes et les contes ne sont généralement pas uniques à un même monde, vu que vous êtes les mêmes personnes. A l'origine vous êtes des cetras, qui allaient de monde en monde. C'est normal. Tout comme vous avez presque les mêmes langues. _

-Votre légende existe donc ici aussi ?

_-Pas à la même échelle que dans ton monde, mais oui."_

Siri acquiesça.

Elle s'allongea doucement sur le banc de sable, toujours les pieds dans l'eau.

"Que dois-je faire ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

_-Tu es là, parce que nous t'appartenons._

-Pourquoi moi ?

_-Parce que…même sans nous, tu es spéciale de part tes origines. Ce qui a été commencé doit être fini._

-Est-ce grâce à vous que je suis capable de certaines choses ?

_-Non. Ca, c'est ton propre pouvoir._

-Je ne suis donc pas normale ?

_-Si. Chacun a au fond de lui un pouvoir qui lui est propre. C'est plus ou moins visible chez certaines personnes. Ca l'est particulièrement chez les gens qui changent de monde. Je sais que tes parents pouvaient manier le feu et le vent dans certaines conditions. _

-C'est comme ça qu'ils ont battu Jenova ?

_-Non_.

-Comment ?

_-Parce que ta mère avait le pouvoir de voir l'esprit de ce démon. Elle l'a tuée ainsi. Parce qu'elle était la seule à la voir. Cela faisait aussi parti de ses pouvoirs._

-Un coup de chance.

_-Non. C'est parce qu'elle voulait sauver ton père, et Sephiroth. Voilà pourquoi._

-Je suis quand même différente.

_-Tout le monde l'est, Siri._

-Moui…

-_Le danger rode, Siri. Fais attention à toi. A plus tard."_

Siri rouvrit les yeux, se réveillant. Voilà qu'elle s'était endormie sur la plage. Et pendant qu'elle dormait, une voix qu'elle connaissait bien lui avait expliqué certaines choses. Mais pourquoi être parti aussi vite ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était enfui pour qu'elle se réveille.

"Le danger rode…" murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Encore un peu endormie, elle fixa l'océan. Quel danger ?

Jenova ne viendrait pas dans une ville peuplée, alors de quoi avoir peur ?

Des vaguelettes trempèrent son jean. Elle sursauta. Le vent n'était pas assez fort pour augmenter si soudainement la hauteur des petites vagues qui s'écrasaient sur le sable à leurs arrivés.

Les vaguelettes devinrent vagues sans prévenir. L'une d'elle engouffra dans ses entrailles le corps entier de Siri. Cette dernière chercha aussitôt l'air libre. Voilà qu'elle se faisait tirer à l'intérieur de même de la mer. Elle voulut crier, mais une nouvelle vague s'abattit sur elle. _Quelque chose_ la retenait par la cheville, l'entrainant inexorablement vers le fond.

Un nouveau coup l'entraina loin dans l'eau. Elle ouvrit les yeux, qui la piquèrent aussitôt. Le sel n'avait jamais fait bon ménage avec eux. Elle la vit soudain, souriante. Un sourire machiavélique qui signifiait "je t'ai eue."

Jenova. Ses longs cheveux argentés et sa peau bleue. Sur elle, il y avait toujours les douze lumières rouges et l'horloge dessinée.

"Pourquoi souhaites-tu me tuer ?" hurla Siri.

C'était peine perdue. Rien n'était audible dans l'eau, et en plus elle gâchait son oxygène.

"Parce que tu es leur fille, démone. Tu es la personne la plus propice à ma vengeance, afin d'annoncer mon retour." Répondit l'être.

Elle l'avait clairement entendu. Peut être par les pensées, elle n'en savait rien. Par contre, ce qu'elle savait, c'était que l'air lui manquait horriblement, lui comprimant sa cage thoracique. Elle commença à se débattre. Au dessus d'elle, la lumière du soleil brillait sur la surface de l'eau. A combien de mètres était la surface ? Elle avait mal aux oreilles avec la pression.

Puis, seconde après seconde, elle se rendait compte : elle allait mourir. La véritable phobie qui la tenaillait depuis son arrivée venait de prendre le dessus.

Elle allait mourir. Elle avait peur des monstres parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il la tue, rien d'autre.

Sa tête tournait. On l'entrainait toujours un peu plus vers le fond.

"Ley…à l'aide…"

Ces mots venaient de lui échapper.

Lumière. La lumière d'au dessus d'elle venait de s'agrandir. Un homme fait d'eau, minuscule, venait d'apparaître.

"Qui es-tu ?" murmura Siri, à peine consciente.

"Mon nom est Kai. Tu as demandé de l'aide, et…"

Elle ne sut jamais se que l'être entouré d'eau lui dit à ce moment là. Elle venait de sombrer. Elle entendit vaguement un cri féminin retentir, pour disparaitre à son tour…

Ses poumons venaient de lâcher.

"REVEILLE TOI !! REVEILLE TOI, SOMBRE IDIOTE ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !"

A peine de retour dans la réalité, qu'on lui hurla dans les oreilles. Il ne fallait qu'une seconde supplémentaire pour qu'elle crache toute l'eau retenue dans les poumons et se relever en sursaut.

La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut ce ciel d'un bleu immaculé.

La seconde, ce fut le visage inquiet d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains trempés, avec une rose sur le visage.

"Oh…j'suis au paradis ? Voilà un ange tatoué d'une rose" murmura-t-elle en se relaissant tomber sur le sable.

Vivante. Elle était vivante. Comment, elle ne savait pas, mais elle était belle et bien en vie. Ley l'attrapa dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, rassuré.

"Tu me fais mal…" grogna Siri.

Il desserra un peu l'étreinte, sans pour autant la lâcher.

"Désolée…mais laisse moi cinq petites minutes comme ça. Je t'en pris. J'ai…faut que je reprenne mon souffle. J'ai…eu si peur…

-Désolée…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, bon sang ?! Pourquoi…

-J'y suis pas allée de mon plein gré, si c'est ça que tu me reproches.

-qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Siri ?

-Jenova. Jenova m'a embarquée dans l'eau.

-Mais ? Comment as-tu réussi à t'en défaire ?

-Ca, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander, non ?"

Il eut une expression un peu surprise.

"Non, quand je suis arrivé tu gisais évanouie à la surface."

Siri se mordit les lèvres inférieures.

"Oh…alors c'était Kai." Murmura-t-elle.

"Qui ça ?

-Rien. Je suis fatiguée, je me repose."

Elle s'étala sur le sable de la petite plage, Ley à ses côté.

"Y a une bibliothèque dans Junon Basse ?

-Oui, je crois.

-J'irai y jeter un coup d'œil tout à l'heure."

C'était fatigués que Ley et Siri entrèrent dans le petit bâtiment aux murs tapissés d'ouvrages en cuirs. Le jeune homme ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle cherchait là-dedans. D'ailleurs, il ne le sut même pas à ce moment, car Siri lui proposa de le rejoindre plus tard.

"Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. Je pense dormir un peu à l'auberge. Passer l'après-midi entier sur la plage après avoir été attaquée m'a épuisée. Je sens l'insolation toute proche.

-Que cherches-tu ?

-Oh rien de bien spécial."

Encore une question à laquelle il n'aura pas de réponse. Avec un soupir, il rebroussa chemin vers l'auberge.

Siri resta seule en face de tous les livres, et se dirigea vers la partie contes et légendes Midgarienne.

Allongé sur son lit encore habillé, Ley méditait. Il était déjà onze heures du soir, et Siri était partie dans sa douche, tandis que lui restait seul dans la seconde partie de leur chambre commune.

Il se demandait bien ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Il l'avait trouvée, gisant évanouie à la surface de l'eau, noyée. Si Jenova l'avait attaquée, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé la chance de survivre. Quelque chose d'autre l'avait donc aidée ou sauvée même.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, fatigué de réfléchir.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il ne connaissait pas tout de Siri, et elle ne lui avait pas tout dis non plus. Un élément important semblait lui manquer.

Et là, elle était restée le nez dans des bouquins pendant des heures, sans qu'il ne réussisse à savoir ce qu'elle recherchait exactement.

Pourtant, pendant la journée, elle lui avait expliqué d'autres choses. Comme le fait que Jenova serait de retour d'ici la fin du mois passé, avec tous ses pouvoirs, et qu'elle souhaitait tuer Siri. Elle essayait d'ailleurs même avec ses pouvoirs affaiblis, comme quelques heures auparavant.

Par contre, impossible de savoir pourquoi Jenova voulait l'éliminer.

Un soupir s'échappa de la gorge de Ley. Il s'étira doucement sur son lit, tandis que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit enfin. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était dans son bain.

"J'ai cru que tu t'étais noyée à nouveau." Railla-t-il.

Les yeux clos, il repartit peu à peu dans ses pensées. C'était surtout les livres qui l'obnubilaient.

Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il remarqua que Siri n'avait pas répondu, pour une rare fois. Il rouvrit les yeux et se releva à moitié de son lit. Il tourna immédiatement la tête en apercevant son amie seulement entourée d'une serviette de bain, ses longs cheveux noirs trempés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, et son étrange collier autour de son cou.

"Eh…d'accord, tu sors de ta douche, mais si tu as oublié tes vêtements dans ton sac, dis le avant d'entrer, pour qu'au moins je me retourne.

-Hum." Grogna-t-elle simplement.

Ley attendit qu'elle s'en aille. Chose qu'elle ne fit pas, car lorsqu'il se retourna quelques secondes plus tard, elle était toujours là, la serviette autour d'elle, à le fixer, silencieuse. Gêné au plus au point, et sentant qu'il devenait peu à peu rouge, il se mit rapidement en colère.

"Va t'habiller, Siri !"

La brunette le regarda bizarrement, et au lieu de filer, elle s'approcha du lit du jeune homme.

"Siri, je t'ai dis de…

-Tais-toi." Ordonna-t-elle.

Abasourdi, Ley resta muet et pétrifié. Elle était désormais à son niveau, à côté du lit qui bordait l'un des murs de la chambre. Il s'était plaqué contre ce dernier, gêné, et pour être au plus loin d'elle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher désormais de la regarder pourtant. Elle l'hypnotisait. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Impossible de savoir quoi. Dans un dernier élan de conscience, il voulut lui ordonner à nouveau de partir. Mais un genou sur le lit du VI, Siri posa son index sur les lèvres du châtain, pour lui faire signe de se taire.

Après quelques secondes, le doigt fit le tour du visage du jeune homme, et la main complète fut posée sur sa joue.

"…qu'est-ce qui…te prends ?"

La réponse fut rapidement donnée. Le visage de la brunette qui l'hypnotisait tant fondit sur lui et elle l'embrassa sans un mot.

Plaqué contre le mur, elle à moitié sur lui, il ne chercha pas à lutter, bien au contraire. Doucement, il l'entoura de ses bras. Son cœur battait bizarrement plus vite. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides.

A son grand étonnement, elle lui défit quelques boutons de sa chemise. Il eut un mouvement de recul, déconcerté. Mais sans avoir eu le temps de dire un mot, elle l'embrassait à nouveau.

Une main froide frôla son cou. La seconde main vint rejoindre la première, une de chaque côté.

Combien de temps lui fallut-il pour remarquer que les doigts fins étaient en train de se resserrer autour de son cou ? Combien de temps encore pour sortir de sa léthargie et comprendre qu'elle était en train de l'étrangler ?

"Si…ri…"

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il savait ce qui le gênait depuis le début. Il venait de trouver.

Siri…avait des yeux verts, à la place de ses habituels yeux bleus.

Des yeux verts makos, impossible à distinguer dans la pénombre, à moins d'être à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Et c'étaient de ces mêmes yeux que s'échappaient quelques larmes de conscience, alors que Ley devenait de plus en plus étourdi. Il porta ses propres mains vers celles qui l'étouffaient, mais elles paraissaient soudain si loin.

"Siri…" murmura-t-il une dernière fois, avant de s'effondrer totalement sur le lit, inconscient.

Ley eut du mal à se réveiller. Il était engourdi, l'esprit nuageux, hors du temps.

Ses fonctions vitales revinrent peu à peu. Il respirait bruyamment et avait mal à la gorge, mais aussi à sa cage thoracique, comme si l'air lui avait manqué. Il bougea un peu ses doigts. Il allait bien pourtant. Il était enfoncé dans quelques centimètres de couverture et de matelas, au calme.

Ses souvenirs prirent soudain le dessous. Il porta ses mains à son cou. Siri avait essayé de l'étrangler, alors qu'elle était dans un état étrange.

Son cou était humide et lui faisait mal.

Il était vivant.

Il se releva d'un coup, scruta les alentours. Il était toujours dans la chambre. Seul.

Ses yeux se portèrent soudain sur le sol. Un frisson le parcourut. Le parquet était immaculé d'un liquide rouge étrange. Un peu plus loin, gisait une immense flaque d'eau.

C'était à rien n'y comprendre. La seule chose sur laquelle il percutait, c'était que le liquide carmin qui peignait le sol était le sang de Siri.

"SIRI !!" hurla-t-il à plein poumon.

Des gémissements venant de la salle de bain lui répondirent. Les traces de sang se dirigeaient effectivement jusqu'à la seconde pièce de la chambre qu'ils louaient. Ley s'y rendit aussitôt, ne cherchant pas à comprendre.

Un étrange spectacle lui tordit le ventre lorsqu'il ouvrit à la volée la porte qui séparait les deux pièces.

Siri était à genoux, les mains en sang, en train d'enrouler désespérément autour de ses bras des bandages et des compresses.

Bras qui étaient incisés de plusieurs entailles profondes, pas jolies à voir.

Un autre détail choqua Ley. Siri pleurait de toutes ses larmes…et ses yeux étaient à nouveaux bleus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" s'inquiéta aussitôt Ley.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui attrapa les bras pour les examiner. Qui lui avait fait de telles entailles ? Aucune ne touchait les veines principales, fort heureusement, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle était en danger.

"Pardon…" murmura-t-elle.

"Laisse les excuses de côté, et vient vite. Je dois avoir une matéria de soin quelque part.

Pas plus de quelques minutes plus tard, les entailles s'étaient à moitié refermées, et le sang s'était arrêté.

Assis sur le lit, Ley banda les bras de Siri correctement. Les matérias avaient une limite à leurs utilisations. Surtout celles de soin.

La brunette pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes. Il bandait son dernier bras, lorsqu'à nouveau il lui demanda :

"Que s'est-il passé, Siri ?

-…je…"

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Depuis le début, elle ne portait toujours que la serviette de bain autour d'elle. Ley chercha dans son sac et lui enfila lui-même un grand t-shirt blanc à lui, en prenant garde de ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

"Calme-toi. Tout va bien maintenant.

-Pardon, je suis tellement désolée…"

Il lui ébouriffa sa tignasse brune et lava rapidement le sol à l'aide d'un sort d'eau, puis de feu. Tout reprit son apparence, et l'odeur de sang disparut à moitié.

"Alors ?

-Elle…elle…est…en moi…" balbutia Siri.

"Elle ? Tu veux dire…

-Jenova…"

La brunette s'effondra en sanglot. Ley garda son sang froid et la prit dans ses bras.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là.

-J'ai rien pu faire. Elle…s'est emparée de mon corps et…et…

-Et elle a voulu me tuer. Elle a presque réussi. C'est étonnant que je sois vivant. Que s'est-il passé ?"

Siri se mordit les lèvres, tandis qu'elle séchait ses larmes à l'aide du T-shirt. Ses bras la faisaient atrocement souffrir.

"J'ai…réussi à réagir…à reprendre le dessus…quelques secondes…

-Mais…pourquoi es-tu blessée ?

-…je…j'ai reçu des amas de glaces effilés sur les bras et mes mains. J'ai réussi à te lâcher comme ça."

Ley souleva un de ses sourcils, sans comprendre.

"Tu as reçu ? Comment ça ? Quelqu'un d'autre était là ?

-Non.

-Mais alors ? Qui ? Jenova ?

-Non plus.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-C'est…moi…qui me suis automutilée pour stopper Jenova."

Le VI resta muet de stupeur. Il entoura Siri de ses bras et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il était sauf, et grâce à elle.

"Merci…Siri…

-C'est de ma faute, pardon.

-On y peut rien si elle est en toi. Ca s'est passé ce matin, je suppose.

-Je pense."

Quelques larmes coulèrent à nouveau quelques secondes sur ses joues. De son côté, Ley se rappela d'un détail.

"Mais…comment as-tu fait pour faire apparaître de la glace ? Tu n'as aucune matéria sur toi, tu as toujours refusé de te servir de la magie !"

Devant le silence de la brunette, Ley soupira. Encore un phénomène inexpliqué. Il supposa à juste titre qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Sans un mot, il s'allongea sur son lit.

"Jenova ne viendra pas pour le moment. Tu l'as blessée en même temps que toi, je suppose. Tu peux dormir sans crainte.

-J'ai…peur.

-D'elle ?

-Non. De moi.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-J'ai peur de te voler la vie, ou de te mettre en danger.

-Moi aussi j'ai peur." Avoua Ley.

Siri se mordit les lèvres. Elle se sentait si mal. Mais Ley l'attrapa et la coucha à ses côtés, avec un sourire.

"Tu sais de quoi j'ai peur ?

-N…non.

-Que tu t'en ailles."

Elle leva les yeux jusqu'à lui. Il avait les paupières closent désormais, comme s'il dormait. C'était certainement sa manière à lui de dire qu'il était tard, et qu'ils penseraient à tout ça demain.

Rassurée, elle s'endormit à son tour.

Après tout, Jenova ne viendrait plus l'embêter pour le moment…non ?

Ley se réveilla en pleine nuit, sans savoir pourquoi. Il regarda la pendule digitale qui indiquait trois heures du matin. Il n'avait dormi que deux heures. Il grogna pour lui-même, maudissant son horloge biologique d'être parfois déréglée.

Il se retourna dans son lit, et passa son bras autour de Siri.

…Ou plutôt, "voulut" passer son bras autour de Siri. Mais ce dernier retomba lourdement sur le matelas vide.

La lumière de la chambre s'alluma aussitôt, et Ley fixa le lit. Siri n'était plus là.

"Et merde !"

Tout s'enchainait trop vite. Paniquant, le VI attrapa sa faux. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Le problème, était_ comment_. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps elle avait disparu, ni vers où.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol, pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il restait encore des traces de sang.

Restait ?

Non, c'en était de nouvelles, qui sortaient par la fenêtre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors. Quelques goutes de sang se trouvaient en bas de la fenêtre du côté extérieur. Les goutes continuaient jusqu'à la rue principale, comme une piste.

"Elle a du à nouveau se faire mal pour que je puisse la suivre."

Il laissa de l'argent au cas où sur la table de l'auberge et partit avec la plupart des affaires.

Il allait ranger les affaires de Siri dans son sac, lorsqu'il tomba sur un livre qu'elle avait dû emprunter à la bibliothèque. C'était un étrange intitulé qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

"La légende du roi Arzur."

Alors qu'il courrait à en perdre haleine en suivant les traces de sang qui parcouraient Junon dans sa majeure partie, Ley lisait à voix hautes quelques passages du livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

"La légende du roi Arzur se transmet depuis des siècles, se modifiant et s'agrémentant de nouveaux épisodes avec le temps. La base même de la légende reste cependant identique. Il s'agit de la quête d'un artefact nommé le _graal_. Pour rechercher cet objet, une compagnie de chevaliers fut créée, sous le nom de chevaliers de la table ronde. Nombreux ont été ceux qui firent parti de la compagnie, mais treize s'en démarquèrent. Le roi Arzur, qui détenait la plus puissante des épées, l'Excalibur. A ses côtés, Bors, Galaad, Karadoc, Lamorak, Gawain, Parzival, Owein, Bedwyr, Kai, Gaheris, Lancelot et Tristram. Certains pour quelques temps seulement, d'autres jusqu'à la fin de la quête. Certains se trahirent, d'autres soudèrent une amitié sans limite."

Puis il continua sur un autre passage, alors qu'il suivait les traces de sang dans l'ascenseur qui conduisait à Junon Haute.

"La légende raconte que leurs esprits hantent une île ronde. Cette île n'a cependant jamais été découverte, bien que beaucoup de livres affirment leurs existences. Une autre légende affirme que chacun des chevaliers étaient caractérisés…"

Ley stoppa sa course, choqué. Les lignes suivantes le laissèrent sans voix. Alors c'était ça ?

"Pourquoi Siri s'est-elle autant intéressée à cette légende ? Comment a-t-elle découvert que…"

Furieux de ne rien comprendre, il reprit la route.

Les traces de sang le menaient de plus en plus loin dans Junon. Bientôt, il fut dans un endroit qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais visiter.

Le canon. Il était à l'amorcement de la longue arme. Et au loin, il voyait grâce au clair de lune, les contours d'une fille qui avançait seule dans le noir…jusqu'au bout du canon.

"Siri !!"

Il courut jusqu'à elle. Lorsqu'il fut plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle, cette dernière se retourna. Son bras droit était en sang, et ses yeux étaient à nouveau verts.

"Jenova. Que cherches-tu en conduisant Siri ici ?

-Je voulais lui offrir une mort spectaculaire. Mais il semblerait que tu te sois réveillé, réceptacle.

-Réponds à une question, Jenova. Qui suis-je ?"

Ce ne fut pas Jenova qui répondit. La voix d'un homme que Ley connaissait bien. Il en frémit presque.

"Tu es un tatoué. L'un des treize qui reçut une partie des pouvoirs de Jenova."

Ley se retourna d'un quart de tour, pétrifié. Derrière lui se trouvaient deux autres personnes. Une argentée et un brun. Hyle et Iris. Cette dernière était très inquiète, le regard fixé sur Siri.

"Un réceptacle. Ou encore…une marionnette." Affirma Jenova à travers Siri.

"Comment ça, un des treize qui reçut une partie des pouvoirs de Jenova ?

-L'un de tes parents a été génétiquement modifié par un scientifique fou du nom d'Hojo. Ce dernier avait en tête de devenir un dieu grâce à Jenova et ses pouvoirs. Pour cela, il les repartit dans treize corps. Chaque corps détenait un pouvoir. Sauf le premier, qui était aussi un être appelé "l'ange de la mort". Personne ne sut vraiment comment Hojo réussit, mais il créa à partir de Jenova et une très forte dose de mako une "Arme" de la planète. C'est-à-dire un défenseur de cette dernière. Cette Arme, liée avec une autre, pouvait donner naissance à un dieu…dans l'unique condition où les pouvoirs d'un autre dieu soit combiné. Cela, Hojo ne le savait pas. Il utilisa les pouvoirs de Jenova pour la faire revivre, en vain. Du moins, c'est ce que nous croyons, car un monstre fut créé, et disparut. Ce fut notre erreur. Ce monstre, avec le temps, devint Jenova elle-même. Mais il n'y avait plus moyen pour un humain tel que nous de devenir un dieu."

Ley fixa le sol, abasourdi. Son frère continua les explications.

"Les deux Armes…c'était Iris et moi-même. Les numéros I et VII. Hojo n'avait prévu que je sois la deuxième Arme. Iris est aussi…la fille de Sephiroth.

-Je sais…"murmura Ley.

Là n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Il restait un dernier détail. Et le VI était certain que son frère connaissait la réponse.

"Et Siri, dans tout ça ?"

Un long sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la susnommée. Jenova attendait patiemment les révélations pour ensuite mettre fin à la scène.

Hyle soupira.

"Siri…n'est pas de notre monde."

Ley écarquilla les yeux, sans comprendre.

"Elle vient d'un monde appelé Terre, où Iris a vu elle-même le jour, et où Sephiroth s'est retiré pour vivre dans la paix. C'est de ce monde que sont venus aussi les deux humains qui tuèrent Jenova, il y a des années de cela. Ces deux humains…sont les parents de Siri. C'est pour cela que Jenova…veut tuer Siri en première. Pour se venger.

-Exact. Dites maintenant adieu à votre amie. C'est la fin de la scène de théâtre. Le dernier acte de la tragédie touche à sa fin." Jubila la calamité des cieux.

Tous les regards se reportèrent sur Jenova. Iris s'approcha, sentant son cœur tressaillir.

Siri recula que quelques pas, droit vers le vide. Ley se jeta par réflexe sur elle, mais trop tard.

Elle venait de sauter vers la mer, à plus de cinq cent mètre d'altitude, et trois mètres de fond en dessous.

Lorsque Siri reprit ses esprits, libérée de Jenova, bien que consciente de tout ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant, elle tombait inexorablement dans le vide.

Jenova s'était bien moquée d'elle. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait appris de Jenova elle-même. Les treize ans seront écoulés dans quelques minutes. Elle avait été tuée par ses parents en pleine nuit, avec l'épée de Sephiroth.

Et tout prenait fin dans cette chute. Elle n'avait finalement été d'aucune utilité, au contraire de ses parents.

_"Ley t'en voudrait si tu abandonnais aussi facilement. De plus, tu as la solution au problème, non ?"_ raisonna une voix dans son esprit.

Toujours la même voix. Siri soupira.

"Quelle solution ?

_-Il n'y a…qu'une manière de faire face à Jenova. Tu ne la devines pas ?_

-Je ne sais pas comment faire.

_-As-tu oublié ?_

-J'ai…peur…je n'aime pas faire ça.

_-Ta peur est plus forte que ton envie de sauver les autres ?_

-Il faut croire…"

La voix disparut comme vexée. Siri leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle. Elle eut un choc en se rendant compte que quelqu'un l'avait suivit dans sa chute.

Ley avait sauté avec elle.

"L'idiot…"

Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres avant de s'écraser contre l'eau…c'était la fin…

Iris et Hyle restaient immobiles, en haut du canon. Une main sur ses lèvres pour faire taire un cri, Iris tomba à genoux. En face d'eux deux, une femme aux longs cheveux argentés, et à la peau bleue se trouvaient là, souriante. Et en dessous d'eux, sa cousine et son beau-frère étaient sans doute déjà morts.

La mort.

Le corps d'Iris frémit, rempli de souvenirs douloureux. La mort, son plus grand cauchemar. Sa phobie. Avec le temps, elle avait cru que cette peur disparaîtrait, mais non. La preuve en était là. Elle était incapable de bouger, tétanisée devant l'être qu'elle pensait mort.

Et Hyle, tout comme elle, était impuissant. Ils n'avaient plus de pouvoir. Ils n'étaient plus des tatoués. Depuis ce jour-là, ils étaient devenus des poupées vides de pouvoir. Et les Armes en eux avaient été détruites par la terre elle-même.

"Merci à vous deux, marionnettes. Grâce à vous, cet imbécile de scientifique à réussi à me faire renaître. Il m'a fallu certes du temps pour revenir. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec celle d'avant. Je suis complète. J'ai récupéré tous les pouvoirs qu'Hojo m'avait dérobés. Je suis ce que vous appelez…un dieu, comme lors de ma venue, il y a deux milles ans."

La femme hurla d'un rire cynique. Hyle s'était placé devant Iris. La calamité des cieux était de retour, et les anciens n'étaient plus là pour l'arrêter.

"Aerith…fais quelque chose…"murmura Hyle.

L'être monstrueux changea de forme devant lui, et l'un de ses bras prit l'apparence d'une faux immense. La faux de la mort. Une faux qui s'abattit sans pitié sur le VII.

Ou presque.

Une très longue épée venait de stopper l'arme de Jenova.

"Je te pensais plus fort que ça, lorsque je t'ai confié la vie de ma fille."

Hyle resta silencieux. C'était la masamune qui venait de stopper la mort. Il ne comprenait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi un homme, d'une cinquantaine d'année maintenant, était là, à leurs côtés, prêt à se battre, comme s'il n'avait que trente ans.

"Que…comment ?"

Jenova eut la même réaction. Elle vociféra et reprit son apparence humaine. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sephiroth qui lui faisait face à présent. Iris eut un sourire doux et rassuré.

"Papa…" murmura-t-elle.

"Je…ne voulais plus jamais revoir le visage de cette femme." Grogna Sephiroth.

Mais il haussa les épaules.

"Tout à une fin.

-Sephiroth. Mon cher enfant…" minauda Jenova.

"De tous tes pouvoirs, je doute que tu aies celui d'avoir un enfant. Ma mère s'appelait Lucrecia Crescent, et non Jenova !"

Le monstre siffla. Elle s'avança vers l'ex-général, changeant une nouvelle fois d'apparence. Elle était devenue une femme aux longs cheveux châtains, avec une blouse blanche de scientifique, la faux dans l'une de ses mains.

"Mais qui crois-tu que je suis, mon cher enfant ?

-…que…"

L'homme resta silencieux. Il avait beau savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal au cœur à chaque coup qu'il portait au monstre qui parait sans difficulté. Ces moments d'hésitations le menèrent en quelques secondes à sa perte.

La faux allait s'abattre dans son dos, alors que Jenova venait de se téléporter derrière lui.

Une énorme rafale de vent stoppa net dans les airs l'arme, alors que cette dernière s'embrasa, devenant d'un rouge incandescent.

"Besoin d'un p'tit coup de main ?" demanda la voix féminine d'une jeune femme maladroite.

"Tu te ramollis, Sephiroth." Remarqua une autre voix, masculine cette fois. "Cinquante balais ne te réussissent pas.

-Vous en avez peut être dix de moins, mais vos attaques sont un peu faiblardes aussi." Répliqua Sephiroth.

Iris et Hyle virent alors des têtes qu'ils n'avaient pas vues depuis très longtemps. Ayuna et Ven étaient là eux aussi.

Le sourire qu'avait Ayu sur son visage s'estompa rapidement.

"Où est Siri ? Où est ma fille ?"

Jenova éclata d'un rire mauvais. Ayu se retourna vers elle, déconcertée. La peur au ventre, elle reposa la question.

"Où est…ma fille ?

-Elle vient de faire un petit plongeon de cinq cent mètre minimum." Expliqua Jenova avec un sourire cynique et mauvais.

Une rafale de vent fondit aussitôt sur le monstre, mais la mini tornade fut aussitôt stoppée par une seconde, bien plus puissante.

"Cela fait treize ans…jour pour jour." Susurra Jenova.

La calamité des cieux étaient à nouveau au summum de sa puissance, comme deux milles ans auparavant. Tous venaient d'en prendre conscience. Les anciens, comme les enfants.

"RENDS MOI MA FILLE !" hurla Ayu au désespoir.

Ils étaient tous aussi impuissants les uns que les autres face à elle.

Ce fut Ven qui calma l'angoisse.

"J'ai tout de même une question, si jamais je devais mourir. Comment, il y a deux milles ans, les anciens ont réussi à t'enfermer, Jenova ?"

Un long sourire qui en disait long s'étira sur les lèvres de la questionnée.

"A l'époque, il existait des Cetras qui, réunit, pouvait m'égaler en puissance. Seulement, l'un d'eux mourut avant de pouvoir mettre leurs puissances en commun. C'est pour cela qu'ils ne purent seulement que m'enfermer, et non me tuer. Et ces Cetras…n'existent plus."

Une déferlante de pouvoir repoussèrent sans prévenir les derniers combattants. Ayu cria, tandis que d'autres essayèrent de lutter. Ils étaient tous au désespoir. Bientôt, ce fut Iris, qui était si proche du bord du canon qui voulut crier, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Hyle la retint par la main pour la protéger. Un peu plus, et ils tombaient tous.

Le vent puissant allait les emmener par-dessus le canon, lorsque soudain, un énorme mur de glace brisa la petite tornade, s'étirant jusqu'haut dans le ciel, protégeant Iris, Ayu, Hyle, Ven et Sephiroth.

Jenova hurla de colère. Derrière elle…derrière elle, une faux énorme allait s'abattre sans prévenir.

D'extrême justesse, elle parvint à l'éviter, tandis qu'un homme tatoué un peu partout sur son corps se mit en garde.

"LEY !" hurla Hyle.

"Lui-même, frangin.

-Et Siri ?!" hurlèrent d'un même accord Iris et Ayu.

La réponse fut rapidement donnée. Ley s'était retiré du combat, et ils purent voir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns assise sur le bord du canon, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Comment êtes-vous…" commença Jenova.

"Vivants ? Simple, on a volé jusqu'à rejoindre le canon. C'est drôlement pratique finalement les pouvoirs que l'on obtient alors que l'on vient des autres mondes.

-Oh, comme ton père et ta mère avant toi, tu contrôles un élément ?" ironisa Jenova.

Elle eut un petit rire, mais se stoppa au beau milieu, se rendant compte de la stupidité de la situation qu'elle avait très mal analysée.

"Mais attends. Quel est ton élément ? Tu t'es servi de la glace il y a quelques heures, et là tu dis avoir utilisé le vent pour remonter, et à nouveau la glace ? Tu utilises aussi des matérias ?

-Non, je n'ai aucune matéria de ce style sur moi. Je ne contrôle pas qu'un élément." Avoua Siri.

Elle eut un sourire un peu étrange.

"On m'a dit que chacun avait au fond de soin son propre pouvoir, surtout lorsque l'on vient d'une autre planète. Mais moi, même sur ma planète, je pouvais les utiliser comme bon je le voulais. Mais le problème, c'est que ça me faisait peur." Expliqua-t-elle. "J'ai toujours été effrayée par moi-même. Effrayée d'être un monstre. Je faisais des choses étranges, voyait des choses que je ne devais pas voir. Et bien d'autre encore. J'étais un démon, et tu le savais. Seulement, tu pensais que je n'utilisais qu'un seul pouvoir. J'ai toujours utilisé la glace à vrai dire."

Jenova haussa les épaules.

"Et alors ? Tu penses que j'ai peur ? Que quelques pouvoirs dans le genre me terrorisent ?

-Tu sais…je crois que je ne peux utiliser que la glace, mais parfois, je crois que j'ai treize pouvoirs. Le vent, le feu, la terre, l'eau, la glace, la foudre, l'ombre, la lumière, la force, la rapidité, le soin, la télékinésie et la téléportation. Mais pas tout le temps."

La calamité des cieux se tut. Un détail lui échappait. Comme à tous les autres présents ici. Sauf peut être Ley, qui comprenait enfin.

Il sortit de son sac le livre qu'avait emprunté Siri, et finit le passage où il s'était arrêté.

" Une autre légende affirme que chacun des chevaliers étaient caractérisés par un pouvoir qui lui était propre. Ces treize pouvoirs étaient la téléportation, la télékinésie, l'eau, le feu, la terre, le vent, la glace, la foudre, le soin, la force, la rapidité, l'ombre et la lumière. Tous réunis, ils étaient l'équivalent d'un dieu. Un d'eux disparu cependant. Mais ce n'est qu'une très lointaine légende qui n'a jamais été prouvée. On raconte que les anciens s'intéressaient de très près à cette partie de la légende, car elle était en relation avec une autre de leur histoire."

Hyle et Iris se regardèrent, las d'un petit détail.

"Oh…Hojo a été inspiré une fois de plus par une légende pour faire ses expériences. Toujours aussi fou. C'est pour ça que l'on était treize. Jenova avait d'autres pouvoirs, mais il ne les a pas extrait, étant donné qu'ils étaient mineurs."

Pendant que les deux critiquaient ce détail, Ley resta concentré. Jenova fulminait.

"Et alors ? Quel est le rapport avec le fait que cette démone ait les mêmes pouvoirs que moi ?

-Peut être parce que les anciens ont réussi à trouver la fameuse île. Chez moi, la légende s'appelle la quete du graal, ou la légende du roi Arthur."

Un rire s'éleva dans la nuit. Ce n'était pas Jenova, pas plus que Siri.

C'était Iris.

Elle riait aux éclats. Elle venait de comprendre.

"Oh…c'est pas vrai que ta mère ou ton père avait récupéré ça lors de leur venue ici !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Ayu eut un regard étonné, et après quelques secondes comprit à son tour, tout comme Ven. Chacun d'eux connaissait le jeu.

Siri eut un sourire. Elle s'avança de quelques pas vers Jenova qui semblait toujours refuser de croire qu'elle avait en elle des pouvoirs équivalents aux siens.

"J'ai avec moi douze amis. C'est vrai, il m'en manque un. Il ne fait pas parti des treize, vu qu'il était mort avant." Souligna Siri.

La brunette attrapa son collier entre ses doigts. La boule de fer roula dans sa main, et elle l'ouvrit, laissant à découvert une petite bille rouge luisante.

Une pierre de mako. Elle porta la pierre au niveau de son cœur, et elle se fondit à l'intérieur de son corps.

"Adieu Jenova. Ton retour fut de courte durée. Arzur…je te demande ton aide. Ainsi qu'aux autres chevaliers de la table ronde."

Son cœur devint rouge.

"Les Cétras…grâce à leurs connaissances et le lien qui les liait à la planète, et la rivière de la vie, avaient réussi à créer la matéria qui contenait les chevaliers retrouvés. Ces chevaliers qui n'étaient d'autres que des Cetras aux pouvoirs très forts."

Une lumière l'enveloppa. Autour d'elle, se forma soudain le néant complet. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et Jenova. Une voix raisonna dans sa tête.

_"Tu as toujours peur de nous utiliser ?_

-Oui.

_-Le feras-tu ?_

-Oui. Pour les autres.

-_Alors invoque-nous."_ Ordonna la voix.

"Très bien, Arzur."

C'était vrai. Elle avait peur. Elle avait toujours eu peur. Lors de son enfance déjà, lorsque l'un d'eux lui venait en aide. Aussi lorsque Kai, qui maîtrisait l'eau, l'avait sauvé lorsque Jenova l'avait emporté dans les flots. Puis aussi lorsque Arzur lui-même l'avait sauvée grâce à la magie du vent deux minutes plus tôt.

Tromperie, bluff ou non, Jenova ne savait plus.

Jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Siri bougèrent :

"Fin Ultime."

Treize guerriers et chevaliers apparurent. Chacun différents. L'un d'eux, le plus grand, s'avança vers Jenova. Cette dernière le fixa, silencieuse.

"Cela faisait longtemps." Remarqua Arzur.

"Deux milles ans." Répondit Jenova d'une voix très faible. "Je vous pensais morts."

"Et bien, nos autres amis ont fait en sorte que notre sacrifice ne soient pas vint…surtout que nous n'étions que douze. Nous n'avons pu que t'enfermer. Gahéris était mort depuis longtemps après avoir fuit. Cette fois, nos pouvoirs sont au grand complet." Remarqua Arzur.

Assise sur le sol, Siri comprit un dernier détail, enfin, après avoir fais le tour des treize chevaliers. L'un d'eux était une femme. Une femme qui n'existait pas dans la légende, mais qui semblait avoir remplacé le maillon manquant.

"Oh…c'est toi…qui m'a faite venir ici. Tu es une ancienne toi aussi. Vous êtes tous des anciens."

La jeune femme acquiesça avec un très beau sourire, tandis que Jenova grimaça.

"Tiens donc. La marchande de fleur qui contrecarre sans cesse mes plans."

La femme s'inclina.

"Je suis Aerith. Je suis le soin. Désormais la treizième des chevaliers. Le pouvoir manquant d'il y a deux milles ans. L'unique pouvoir qui ne te mena pas à ta perte immédiate…comme aujourd'hui."

Jenova eut un mouvement de recul. Elle comprenait tant bien que mal. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une telle matéria existait. Une matéria qui renfermait les pouvoirs de ceux qui l'avaient vaincu.

"Je dois admettre que cette fois-ci, tu m'as bien eue. Il y a toujours un gagnant et un perdant. Cette fois-ci, nous mettons un terme définitif à la bataille." Marmonna la calamité.

Aerith acquiesça doucement. D'un même mouvement, les chevaliers bougèrent leurs armes. Certaines d'entre elle était faites de glace, de feu ou d'autres éléments encore.

La mythologie du monde de Siri avait beau avoir quelques ressemblances, il y avait aussi beaucoup de différences.

Une lueur blanche enveloppa Jenova alors que toutes les armes s'abattirent sur elle d'un même mouvement, mettant fin à tout ceci.

La fin ultime. La magie d'invocation des chevaliers de la table ronde. Cette matéria que Siri avait reçu de sa mère depuis qu'elle était enfant pour la protéger.

Tout tourna autour de la jeune fille. Elle se sentit elle aussi sombrer. Le noir complet. Un néant total.

Jenova n'était plus.

Et au fond d'elle, Siri savait qu'elle disparaissait aussi…

Tout était si flou. Une voix retentit dans son esprit, lui affirmant que tout était fini. Qu'elle la remerciait pour tout, et qu'elle l'avait aidé à détruire la dernière menace qui planait sur leurs têtes.

Une voix douce et féminine qui, Siri s'en rappelait, l'avait emportée dans cet étrange rêve.

La douceur des rayons du soleil qui tapaient sur son visage la réveilla finalement de sa léthargie. Les cheveux emmêlés, elle tenta d'y remettre un peu d'ordre pour voir autour d'elle.

Un salon.

Le salon de la maison de Sephiroth et de sa femme. Et elle, elle était allongée sur le divan. Quelques voix percutèrent son esprit, venant de la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sephiroth, sa femme, son père et sa mère entrèrent dans la pièce, souriants.

"Enfin réveillée ?" murmura sa mère en la serrant dans ses bras.

"Oui…je crois…on est rentré ?

-Oui. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Aerith te remercie.

-Comment…comment êtes vous venus ?

-C'est Aerith qui nous a fait passé. Elle maîtrisait tous les événements, finalement. Et ce, depuis des décennies, même à notre époque.

-Vous…étiez tous liés à ce monde…et vous ne m'avez jamais rien dis." Fit remarquer amèrement Siri.

Tous se turent. C'était vrai dans un sens. On avait voulu la protéger des dangers, et jamais elle n'avait été mise au courant de toutes ses histoires.

Siri oublia ces détails, comprenant dans un sens, et scruta la pièce.

"Où sont Iris et son ami ? Et…où…où est Ley ?"

Une fois de plus, il y eut un autre silence. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres. Le cœur de Siri se serra alors, comprenant la triste réalité.

"Oh…chacun dans son monde…c'est ça…?" murmura-t-elle la voix brisée.

Sa mère acquiesça amèrement à son tour. Elle avait peur de comprendre une chose.

"Siri…ce garçon…le VI…quelle relation aviez vous, pendant les quelques semaines que tu as passé là-bas ?"

La brunette releva la tête vers ses parents, et se mordit les lèvres. Après de longues secondes d'hésitations, et en sortant de la pièce pour se rendre dehors, elle répondit furtivement.

"Ce n'était que mon garde du corps. Il m'a simplement servi de guide là-bas."

La porte claqua derrière elle, alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers de l'immeuble.

Ayu laissa échapper un soupir.

"Elle tient de toi, pour ce caractère." Fit-elle remarquer à Ven. "Elle…est très triste…"

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés sur Terre. Le temps ne s'était pour autant pas arrêté, et Siri s'en rendait amèrement compte. Si pour elle, la vie ici était devenue fade, cela n'empêchait pas que le monde restait le même, et que les gens continuaient à vivre comme avant.

Pourquoi si triste ? Parce que…

Parce qu'elle avait perdu une bataille…celle qui lui tenait le plus à cœur…

Son sac sur le dos, des lunettes sur le nez pour un faible problème de vue, elle se rendit, comme chaque matin maintenant, jusqu'à sa fac où elle étudiait la médecine.

L'endroit grouillait comme chaque jour de monde, et le campus encore plus. Elle le traversa comme d'habitude.

Quelques connaissances la saluèrent.  
Soudain, un évènement étrange se produisit. Quelques secondes années qui la connaissaient vinrent la rejoindre en courant, hilares.

"Eh ! Siri ! Où est-ce que tu l'as choppé ce gars ? Non, mais les tatouages qu'il a ! C'est géant ! Tu nous diras où il s'est fait tatoué ton copain ?! Lui, il a pas voulu nous le dire !"

Siri cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas tout à la situation.

"Pardon ?! Vous pouvez répéter ? Quel gars ?!

-Ben, c'est pas ton copain ?

-Tu as dis qu'il avait des tatouages ?

-Oui, pleins.

-Un serpent autour du cou, et une rose sur la joue ?

-Exact. Et un numéro VI en cicatrice sur la nuque."

La gorge sèche, Siri sentait que son cœur battait la chamade, dépassant la vitesse normale autorisée.

"Que…où il est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Je sais pas, il est arrivé en moto ici, et il demande à tout le monde depuis tout à l'heure si on connait une Siri dans l'école.

-…mais comment cet idiot de première…" murmura-t-elle.

Puis, réagissant enfin, comme piquée par une mouche, elle attrapa le bras de l'un des gars de seconde année, totalement folle.

"Où il est ?!

-Devant le bâtiment principal en train d'accoster tous les élèves.

-Mais quel crétin !"

Elle avait beau le maudire, elle partait déjà en courant, son sac de cours sur le dos, filant droit vers le bâtiment principal. Comme de fait, de loin, elle aperçut un attroupement devant l'entrée. Un homme était garé en moto devant les marches, et tout le monde le regardait.

"LEY ! ESPECE D'IDIOT ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA !" hurla Siri à pleins poumons en apercevant la chevelure châtain de son ami.

Comment est-il là ? Pourquoi ? Par quel moyen ?

Elle se sentait si heureuse.

Ses jambes s'arrêtèrent devant le jeune homme qui lui souriait. Des murmures s'élevèrent autour d'eux.

"Oh, c'est la solitaire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec un gars comme ça ?" Fit trop fort une voix.

"Solitaire ?" répéta Ley.

"Laisse…" murmura Siri. "Dis moi plutôt comment tu es arrivé là ?

-Ben, en moto, quelle question ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Dans ce cas, si tu veux plus de détails, attrape ça."

Il lui lança dans les mains un second casque, retira lui-même les petites lunettes qu'elle portait et lui fit signe de prendre place sur la moto.

"Mignonne. Je ne savais pas que tu portais des lunettes."

De nouvelles voix s'élevèrent.

"Pour quelqu'un de renfermé, elle est plutôt jolie finalement, si elle ne porte pas ses lunettes sur le nez…tu crois que…

-SILENCE !" hurla soudain Ley. "Je vous interdis de critiquer et de toucher à cette fille, est-ce bien clair ?"

Tel un fauve qui grognait, tout le monde se tut autour. Il reprit alors.

"Veuillez la traiter avec respect. Cette fille a risqué sa vie pour en sauver d'autres. Alors un peu de silence."

Personne n'osa parler, et Ley incita la jeune fille à prendre place derrière lui. Mais elle non plus ne bougeait pas. En fait, elle était en train de pleurer quelques larmes, le casque dans ses mains.

Ley attrapa la protection et l'enfila lui-même sur la tête de la demoiselle.

"Je t'interdis de pleurer. Tu n'as le droit de pleurer que lorsque tu es avec moi et personne d'autres. Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de les voir, ces larmes."

Il l'obligea à prendre place derrière lui, et il démarra quelques instants plus tard, sous les yeux globuleux des autres étudiants.

"Et si tu m'expliquais maintenant ce que tu fais là ?"

Ley avait conduit Siri jusqu'à une petite maison perdue, en dehors de la ville, en pleine campagne. Un verre de jus d'orange à la main, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement assis sur un banc du jardin, Siri avait passé quelques instants émerveillée par l'endroit.

"Ce que je fais là ? Et bien…j'ai été moins courageux que toi, Siri."

Ley eut un petit rire amer.

"Moi, j'ai pas réussi à affronter ma peur.

-Quelle peur ?

-Celle de ne plus pouvoir voyager à tes côtés."

La brune sentit ses joues rosir d'un coup. Elle le dissimula en buvant un peu de son jus d'orange. L'esprit ailleurs, elle eut du mal à se reconnecter sur ses premières questions.

"Mais…comment es-tu arrivé dans ce monde ?"

Avec un sourire, Ley montra du doigt un arbre du jardin. Siri fixa l'endroit, mais ne vit rien.

"Quoi ?

-Regarde bien."

Elle se concentra durement, et bizarrement, une forme étrange fit son apparition. Une jeune femme un peu transparente fut bientôt présente devant ses yeux.

"Tu la vois ?

-…oui…"

Dans son éternel petit costume rose, la marchande de fleurs avança. Au même instant, Siri aperçut une autre ombre. Un homme cette fois, avec des cheveux en pics noirs.

"Qui…est l'autre personne ?

-Je me nomme Zack, jeune fille. Un ami de tes parents. Tout comme Aerith. Disons que nous sommes les deux cerveaux de la fin de cette histoire."

Siri acquiesça. Elle comprenait en quelque sorte.

"Maintenant que…notre chère ennemie de toujours est définitivement morte, sans avoir laissé aucune trace sur cette terre, nous avons pensé, Zack et moi-même, que…nous pouvions vous laisser une porte ouverte, à vous tous, dans cette maison où désormais Ley habitera. C'était cette même maison où Hyle fut élevé pour protéger Iris."

Un sentiment de joie parcourra le corps entier de Siri. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle sauta dans les bras de Ley, l'entraînant dans sa folie.

"Merci. Merci. Vraiment merci…

-Mais nous, nous allons vous laisser. Notre vie est dans l'autre monde, dans la rivière de la vie. Pas au beau milieu des deux, en train de naviguer sans cesse."

Le duo s'inclina, et bientôt ils disparurent. Siri resta dans les bras de Ley, si heureuse.

Dans ce petit jardin semblable à un paradis, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux.

Siri lâcha soudain son ami, gênée.

"Tu…tu vas vivre ici ? Pas avec ton frère et ma cousine ?

-Je suis bien là. Et puis, je voulais te demander quelque chose."

Le jeune homme s'assit à nouveau sur le banc du jardin, invitant son amie à en faire de même. Dans un sens, il se sentait troublé de faire une telle demande. Mais il se décida tout de même.

"Siri…j'aimerai…que tu deviennes mon garde du corps, dans ce monde.

-PARDON ?!

-Et bien oui. Moi j'étais le tien, tu avais peur de tout, et je t'ai fais visiter le monde. Je voudrais que tu fasses pareil ici. Vu que je ne connais rien.

-Si tu ne connais rien, comment tu savais que j'étais dans cette fac ?

-Merci à ta maman."

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire commun.

Ce fut en essuyant ses larmes de rire que Siri lui marmonna :

"Tu es vraiment un monstre, Ley !"

Le jeune homme eut un sourire étrange.

"Exact. Au final, c'est vrai, je suis réellement un monstre. J'avais les cellules de cette chose en moi.

-Pourquoi cela te rend-il si heureux ?

-Eh bien…je ne sais pas…je crois que c'était la première fois que tu as dormi dans ma tente. Mais bon…je t'ai déjà dis que si tu ne t'en souviens pas, ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire."

La mémoire de Siri retraça rapidement les derniers évènements, sans vraiment comprendre. Ce soir là, Jenova leurs avait rendu visite et…

Elle tourna la tête, surprise.

"Oh. C'est donc comme ça que l'histoire se termine ?" plaisanta-t-elle.

"Pardon ?

-Toi dans cette maison, en solitaire, gardien d'un passage entre deux mondes. Tu vas t'ennuyer, non ?"

Voyant l'expression vexée de Ley suite à ses paroles, Siri ne put s'empêcher de sourire, voyant que son traquenard avait marché. Elle lui attrapa la main sans prévenir.

"Tu sais, moi, j'ai déjà tenue ma promesse, monsieur le monstre."

Piqué au vif, il lâcha sa main.

"Oh. Tu prétends donc que tu as tenue ta promesse, alors qu'à cet instant, c'était Jenova qui te contrôlait ?

-Et bien, la promesse était que je t'embrasse si tu étais un monstre, qu'importe la façon. Mes lèvres ont quand même touchée les tiennes."

Il parut blessé. Il se releva, sur un "j'vais emporter les verres à l'intérieur de la maison." Lorsqu'elle le stoppa au dernier moment.

"Mais bon. Etant donné que j'étais un véritable démon, toi non plus tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse."

Il fit demi-tour.

"Répète ?

-Je disais que depuis tout à l'heure je te faisais tourner en bourrique, et que je reformule ma phrase…nous serons deux gardiens de cette porte à vivre sous ce toit. Cela te va-t-il ?"

Sûrement, car deux secondes plus tard, Ley tint sa promesse. Il embrassa en silence la jeune fille. Se stoppa. Puis l'embrassa à nouveau.

"La promesse, c'était un baiser, non ?" remarqua Siri.

"Et alors ?" grogna le jeune homme en remportant finalement les verres.

Sir éclata de rire, et marcha à ses côtés jusqu'à la maison du jeune homme.

Ou plutôt, désormais, leur propre maison, à eux deux, jusqu'à ce que la mort ne vienne les chercher un jour…

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR :

Hein ? Comment ça, j'avais dis…plus courte que l'autre ? Roohh..—ce fut une erreur.

AINSI SE TERMINE LA PETITE SERIE "Life, death and Rebirth". C'était la dernière partie de l'histoire.

J'ai cette fois-ci utilisé la légende du roi arthur (Arzur dans certains textes) en la modifiant bien entendu pour le monde de FF7, et en changeant quelques détails même dans la notre.

L'oubli, c'était bien le fait que dans la première One-shot, Ayu trouvait la matéria et la GARDAIT.

Je voulais l'utiliser donc avec Siri. Et comme de par hasard, si vous vous souvenez du jeu, l'attaque de la matéria des chevaliers de la table ronde est une série de treize attaques par des chevaliers, avec des éléments différents (du moins, elle est définie ainsi). Comme il y avait treize pouvoirs, je me suis dis que ça serait le seul moyen de se débarrasser de jenova.

Et j'ai aussi rajouté que les chevaliers étaient ceux qui avaient vaincu jeno il y a deux milles ans. Oo

J'ai utilisé pour une partie de l'histoire le personnage de Ley et celui de Siri.  
Le caractère de Siri est un peu étrange. Dans le monde normal, elle reste réservée et froide, car elle a peur que l'on découvre qu'elle peut manipuler de la magie.

Mais dans un monde où la magie existe, elle se sent plus à l'aise, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle devient différente avec Ley.

Que dire d'autres ? Ah si. A la fin, j'ai fais apparaître tout le monde. C'était par pure symbolique. Après tout, cette oneshot était la partie finale de la série.

Bref, je clos donc cette serie avec une annonce un peu spéciale.

En effet je m'arrête pour les fanfics pour le moment, ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de lire les votre (Melior, je ne t'oublie pas, ne t'en fais pas, vraiment pardon…)

Une petite exception tout de même pour la fanfiction que j'écris avec Kaiyah. Celle-ci reste bien sur d'actualité, je ne la laisse pas de côté. Ce sera la seule que je continuerai donc pour le moment.

Pourquoi cet arrêt ? Et bien je rentre en terminale (et oui –') et j'ai besoin de faire un dossier en béton pour les écoles post-bac. Je vais donc avoir besoin de temps pour mes études.

De plus, je suis actuellement en train d'écrire un roman (qui n'est porté sur aucun monde déjà créé, qui sort de ma propre imagination) et que je compte, si possible, publier un jour. Je vais donc m'y lancer un peu plus sérieusement.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Je reste quand même présente sur le net, rassurez vous. J'aurai du temps pour lire vos fanfics (d'ailleurs ce soir, je commence à rattraper mon retard : p), vos écrits, et je posterai quelques photos et dessins sur un site spécialisé pour donner quelques nouvelles et faire paraître quelques minis écrits parfois. (pour avoir ce site, envoyez moi simplement un mp et je vous le donnerai)

Voilà. Je crois que j'ai tout dis.

Si vous avez des questions, des commentaires, des critiques, n'hésitez surtout pas.

Sur ce, à très bientôt tous. J'espère que cette série vous a plu.

Kity (Naucika) Mihina, tarée professionnelle qui vous remercie d'avoir lu entièrement ses écrits et ses inventions bizarroïdes, qui est aussi connue sous le nom de Mandarine parfois.

See ya ! Prenez soin de vous et profitez des vacances !!


End file.
